A Ten Pedaled Flower
by AznStrawberry10
Summary: Syao&Sakura become 'official' but then Sakura moves to US! 7 yrs later she come bak and Syao has a new woman! and shes a gang's leader's daughter and he is part of the gang & betrays Sakura! Sakura gets critical disease! EXTREMELY LEMONY! See what happens
1. You're Mine Forever

Heeyyyyy!!! I'm here with my second fic! Yay! Those of you who are Inuyasha fans, check out my complete story, Don't Abandon Me, 12 chapters!! I don't think that story turned out all that great but this one is definitely better. Thanks to those who enjoyed Don't Abandon me, and Thanks to all my fans! Enjoy my next drama. ^,~  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 1 - You're Mine Forever  
  
A girl named Sakura Kinomoto was a beautiful 15-year old teenager who had a special gift. She was blessed with the Clow Cards who had followed the journey with her partners since she was 10. The journey was now over and had no use for the Clow Cards any longer, and was sealed back into the Clow book, along with Kerberos. She had a loving boyfriend Syaoran Li who loved eachother since the Clow journey, and never doubted eachother since. Her best friend, Tomoyo, was the tape recorder of Sakura, and had other great friends that were all in one group of their friendship. Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, her boyfriend Tidus, Rita, and her boyfriend Terada, Meiling, and her boyfriend Jecht. Her brother Toya was married to his loving wife Kaho and was now 3 months pregnant. Sakura couldn't be any happier with how her life was going. Until when she found out.  
  
Sakura and her dad Fujitaka were at a restaurant eating dinner.  
  
"Sakura, we're moving to America." Fujitaka announced.  
  
Sakura's hand paused, before putting in food into her mouth with her fork.  
  
"Mo-moving? Why?"  
  
"I got promoted to be the president of the new computer company in the United States, North Carolina."  
  
"Dad that's great, but I don't wanna leave Tokyo. No, I can't leave."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but we have to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday, April 10  
  
It was only a few days before they were to move to America and called up Syaoran, setting up a date with him.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day and Sakura sat on a bench at the place where she was to meet Syaoran. Sakura wore a white t-shirt with pink graphics and a pair of hip-hugger jeans, her short brown hair had pink bows on each sides. She stared down to the ground with her bangs hovering her eyes. She then looked into the sunny sky with sad eyes, enjoying the warm shine.  
  
Syaoran then ran into the park and saw Sakura on the bench, up ahead, smiling. He was wearing a white tight undershirt with a navy colored, button-up shirt over it, (you know what I mean, it's like a blouse but you don't call guys' clothes a blouse.) and a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
"Sakura!" he called out.  
  
Sakura turned her head and smiled. Syaoran ran up to Sakura, panting.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." She greeted, standing up from the bench.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
  
She didn't answer but hug him back tightly.  
  
"Today will be your day, let's do everything you wanna do today." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
They held hands and Syaoran lead her to where he wanted to go.  
  
They arrived at the movie theater. Syaoran went into the line to buy tickets for a movie and went in with Sakura.  
  
"Do you want popcorn or anything?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
They went into their theater and sat down.  
  
"So, how come today is my day?" he asked.  
  
"Because.I just wanted to do what you wanted to do."  
  
The movie then started and the lights were off. Syaoran put his hand over Sakura's. They laced their fingers together and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
After the movie they went for some ice cream and sat in the park bench.  
  
"Did you like the movie?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, taking a lick from her ice cream. She then offered him some of hers, holding out the cone. He took some and did the same for her.  
  
"What do you wanna do next?" he asked, finishing his ice cream. He looked at her and saw that she was staring into space, her ice cream melting all over her hand. He put a wondering look on his face.  
  
"Sakura, your ice cream is melting all over your hand."  
  
"Huh? O-oh." She came back from space and wiped her hand with napkins.  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Syaoran still had a wondering look on his face.  
  
"I know what we can do, come on follow me." Sakura said, throwing her ice cream into the trash. She got up and lead Syaoran to the other direction in hands.  
  
They arrived to the arcade room.  
  
"You wanna play games?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, take sticky pictures."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. They went in and chose a booth. They chose the background to a happy couple and took a few pictures.  
  
After they took the pictures they went out and took a look at them.  
  
"They turned out good." He said.  
  
Sakura took the pair of scissors that was hanging on the stand's railing with a string and cut the sheets in half to give eachother different halves. One sheet was with Syaoran and Sakura making silly fish faces, another was with Sakura kissing Syaoran on the cheek, and the other the regular posed.  
  
"I'm gonna stick this one onto the back of my cell phone." Syaoran said, pealing off the one with Sakura kissing Syaoran's cheek. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and placed it on the back of it, then showed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, I have something to tell you." She said.  
  
They sat down on the bench outside of the arcade room.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Syaoran.I.I'm.moving to the U.S."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"You're.mo-moving?!"  
  
Sakura nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran scoffed.  
  
"Why?! When?!"  
  
"On Wednesday. My dad got promoted to be the new president of this computer company."  
  
"Wednesday?! That's only 4 days!!"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, you can't move!"  
  
"I have no choice, it's not like I can stay here by myself." Sakura said, wiping tears away from her face.  
  
Syaoran jolted up and walked around in aggravation.  
  
"Does everyone else know about this?" he asked, referring to their group of friends.  
  
"Yes, I met them yesterday."  
  
"How come I was the last one to find out?"  
  
Sakura stood up and went up to him without answering. He stopped in his steps and faced her with teary eyes. Sakura placed her hand gently over his cheek, more tears falling out.  
  
Syaoran wiped Sakura's tears away, as his tears welled up into his eyes making them glary.  
  
Syaoran pulled her in his arms with heavy force. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, both starting to sob. Syaoran pulled back and slowly headed back in for his lips to meet hers. He pressed his lips against hers and stood in that embrace, making out.  
  
Sakura pulled away and out of his arms, Syaoran giving her the saddest look.  
  
"I won't be coming to school on Monday or Tuesday. And we already sold our house so we're staying at a hotel right now until Wednesday, so don't rely on seeing me at my house." She said.  
  
Syaoran stepped towards her slowly, but Sakura stepped back each step he took.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran. I'll never forget you.." She said, her hand over her mouth in silent sobs.  
  
"Sakura." he whispered, tears helplessly flowing out of his eyes.  
  
"I love you and always will." She said. She turned around and started to run. Syaoran tried to grab for her wrist but missed an inch away, as she ran off.  
  
"Sakura!!!!" he yelled.  
  
She was now out of sight. He clenched his teeth, and punched the brick wall of the arcade room, his fists bleeding.  
  
He sobbed loudly, falling to his knees.  
  
Sakura was running until she has reached her hotel. She stopped and panted, gasping for breath. She entered the building and went up the elevator to her floor. She slid her card key in and entered her room, her dad's room next door. She dropped her purse onto the floor, and plopped onto the bed, sobbing into the pillows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was sitting on the same bench, teary eyed, staring off into space. He then got out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" The voice answered.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Hey what's up."  
  
"Sakura..she's moving." he said huskily.  
  
Eriol's sigh could be heard through the phone.  
  
"Sorry man."  
  
"Where are you now?" he asked.  
  
"We're all at my house."  
  
"I'm coming over." He said.  
  
They then hung up.  
  
Syaoran got up and walked the other way.  
  
*~*Eriol's House*~*  
  
"You ok Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Sakura's leaving." he whispered, looking as if he's lost it.  
  
"It can't be helped Syaoran, her dad moves, she moves." Meiling said, placing her arm around her cousin's shoulder to soothe him.  
  
"You guys don't understand.she's leaving!!! She's leaving god dammit!!!" he yelled, jolting up from the couch, walking back and forth aggravated.  
  
"We weren't suppose to tell you this, but we're going to see Sakura off at the airport. You can come to the airport and see her off." Tomoyo said.  
  
*~*Wednesday, At The Airport*~*  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and her boyfriend Tidus, Rita and her boyfriend Terada, Meiling and her boyfriend Jecht were walking towards to Sakura's gate. Tidus had black hair that was sort of mushroom cut and brown eyes, Terada had brown short hair that was riley trimmed with brown eyes, and Jecht was a brown haired with green eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiharu called out.  
  
Sakura and Fujitaka turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted them.  
  
"Hi Mr. Kinomoto." They greeted.  
  
"Hello, you came to see Sakura off I see." He said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well I'll be at that store right over there to get us some snacks for the trip." He said, then walked out the gate and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
"Hey girl, you alright?" Tomoyo asked, placing her hand over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." She lied, nodding.  
  
Naoko then started to cry.  
  
"Oh Naoko.you're such a crybaby." Sakura said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Is this goodbye forever?" she asked.  
  
"No. Of course not. We'll all see eachother again." she said.  
  
"Sakura, you better take care of yourself down there." Eriol said.  
  
"I will Eriol."  
  
"Oyee Sakura, anyone give you any troubles, call me and tell me, I'll teach them a lesson." Yamazaki said, flexing his arm.  
  
"Are you gonna fly down millions of miles away and beat them up for me?" she asked, with a smile.  
  
"Well um."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Then after hearing her say that, everyone was in tears, thinking that she will be millions of miles away and won't be able to see her.  
  
"Don't cry guys, you're all such babies." She said, sniffling.  
  
"Then, why are you crying?" Meiling asked, wiping tears away.  
  
Sakura smiled and gave each of them a hug.  
  
"I will miss you all so much." She said.  
  
"Flight 128 to North Carolina, USA is now boarding." The P.A. said.  
  
"Well that's me and dad. You all have to promise that you'll take care of yourselves alright?"  
  
"Speak for yourself." Jecht said.  
  
"Don't worry Jecht, I'll take care of myself."  
  
Fujitaka then came with a bag of goods.  
  
"I'll be on the plane. You all stay well." He said.  
  
"You too Mr. Kinomoto." They said.  
  
Fujitaka handed his ticket and went through the other side of the sliding door to where his lift-off gate was.  
  
"Well I should get going too. I'll call you guys when I get there." She said.  
  
"Bye Sakura." they said.  
  
Sakura smiled then turned around to walk towards the sliding doors of the jet way.  
  
As the door slid open to let Sakura enter the jet way.  
  
"Sakura!!!!" she stopped her steps and widened her eyes.  
  
She turned around and saw Syaoran all the way across the other side of the airport.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered.  
  
He started to run towards her direction, as Sakura ran towards his. They ran towards eachother and stopped into eachother's arms, both crying in the middle of the airport.  
  
"I'll wait. I'll wait for your return Sakura."  
  
"I love you Syaoran."  
  
"I love you too Sakura."  
  
They pulled back and gave a passionate kiss, as everyone that passed by stared at them.  
  
"Last call for flight 128 North Carolina. Please board now." The P.A. said.  
  
Sakura pulled back and smushed her lips together, wanting to have the taste of his lips on hers forever.  
  
"That's me. I have to go now." She said, walking backwards.  
  
"Don't forget Sakura, you're mine forever. I'll wait for your return." He said.  
  
"And you're mine.forever." She said.  
  
As she kept walking back, their hands were released and then Sakura ran back to her gate, as Syaoran watched her off in tears, until Sakura was finally on the other side of the door. He went up to his group, giving eachother comfort.  
  
'You're Mine Forever.' Syaoran said in his head, as he watched the door slide closed, Sakura out of sight.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
SOOOOOOO.YOU LIKE?!! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! THANKS A LOT IF YOU DO!!! AND IF YOU DON'T, MAYBE YOU WILL ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS. OK, I'M A WRITER THAT LIKES TO JUICE THINGS UP TO ENTERTAIN PPL!! B/C I WANNA BE LIKE A MOVIE OR DRAMA STORY WRITER!!! HEEHEE!!!! THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO PRACTICE WRITING STORIES!! YAYY!!! LOL THANKS FANFICTION.NET!!!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	2. Return in 7 Years

HEY I'M HERE WITH CHAPTER 2!!! AAHHH!!! THERE'S ONLY LIKE A WEEK OF SCHOOL!!!! AARRGGGHHH!!!! TELL ME HOW HIGH SCHOOL IS!!! LIKE EVERYTHING, SCHOOL WORK, GRADINGS, SOCIAL LIFE, EVERYTHING!!! I'M SO NERVOUS!!! I'LL BE IN 9TH GRADE...UGH.I THOUGHT 8TH GRADE WAS AWESOME! OK WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 2 - Return in 7 Years, Uh Oh.  
  
Friday, November 23  
  
-6:00 pm- "Hello?" Tomoyo answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura!! How are you?! You stopped calling us for the last 4 years!"  
  
"I'm good. How are you and everything?"  
  
"I'm good, everything's good." she said, with a little negative tone.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in Tokyo."  
  
"You are?!! But when.?!"  
  
"Tuesday. I came back for good. My dad is still in the US though, he's not coming back until January."  
  
"Oh my god! That's great!! I'm so surprised!!" Tomoyo cried with a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey what happened to Syaoran? I tried calling him earlier, but he wouldn't answer."  
  
"Huh? Oh um.Sakura, he's.I think he's out somewhere, I don't remember what he told us earlier." She lied.  
  
"Oh I see. Hey do you wanna meet today? Call everyone else, but don't tell them that I'm here yet, I wanna surprise them."  
  
"Ok Sakura, that sounds cool. Where should we meet?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was now 22 years old, and all had the same appearances. They've just finished college and now was at home, on a long break.  
  
The sky was orange and red, the sun ready to set, and Tomoyo and the gang were sitting at the empty park on the grass, watching the sun. All 6 couples were cuddling together, watching the sky.  
  
Sakura entered the park and saw her friends sitting there with their backs turned. She wore a tight white blouse with bell-bottom sleeves and a yellow knee-length skirt with flower designs on it, and white high heels. She smiled at how exactly the same they all looked. She slowly, silently approached them.  
  
Tomoyo smiled very brightly as she watched the red sun. Eriol looked over.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Eriol asked, having no clue.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"The sunset is so beautiful." Rita said.  
  
"So are you." Terada said, then kissed her lips, then the rest of the couples did the same.  
  
Sakura sat on the end of the row, next to Tidus, but none of them noticed her approach because they all had their eyes closed from deep kisses.  
  
"Ahem!" Sakura coughed.  
  
Everyone turned to her and smiled brightly when they saw their best friend that has outgrown her short hair and was silky smooth and long, down her back, that wore a little more make up and more jewelry.  
  
"Geez, I guess I'm kind of the lone-fox." She said, jokingly pouting her lips.  
  
"Sakura!!!" They all cried.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted, smiling at them.  
  
*~*  
  
-9:00- After a while of talking the sun has already set and was dark out. Eriol got up and walked a few distances away from the crowd and dialed a number on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" the voice answered.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well the mall is closing so about to go home."  
  
"You won't believe this but.Sakura is back from America."  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran stopped in his steps with his eyes widened.  
  
"She's here with all of us. She said she tried calling you earlier but you wouldn't answer. She probably tried calling your old cell phone."  
  
"I'm busy. I'll call you later." He said, then hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" a girl asked.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"What did he want?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing.Let's go." He said, then put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and walked on.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol put his phone into his pocket and went back to the crowd.  
  
"So how is Syaoran? I miss him so much. Where is he? I wanna see him." Sakura asked.  
  
Everyone took their smiles off their faces.  
  
"Um.Sakura.he'll probably be home in a few minutes so you should go see for yourself." Eriol said, not wanting to tell her the truth.  
  
"Ok, does he live in the same apartment?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yamazaki replied.  
  
"Well then I'm gonna go now. I can't wait to see him and surprise him. I'll see you all later!" Sakura said, then exited the park.  
  
"No.she's gonna be surprised." Tomoyo said.  
  
*~*Syaoran's Apartment*~*  
  
Sakura drove into the apartments and parked. She smiled and ran inside the building, going up the elevator. The elevator took her up to the top 25th floor and she excitedly walked to Syaoran's door. Before she rang the doorbell, she fixed her long brown hair and clothes.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
The door opened and the lights from inside shined on Sakura. Sakura took her smile off, when she saw a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, in a big t-shirt that looked like Syaoran's size, and in a pair of navy boxers.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um.isn't this.Syaoran Li's residence?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Syaoran asked, coming to the door as he was putting on a white t-shirt, wearing black sweat pants.  
  
He had a surprised look on his face from seeing how different she looked, same with Sakura. Sakura's eyes were welled into tears.  
  
"Sakura." he said softly.  
  
Sakura stepped back from his door. Syaoran walked towards her, until Sakura stepped back against the wall.  
  
"Syaoran.you...I..." she couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Kiara, you go in and wait for me inside." Syaoran said.  
  
Kiara closed the door behind her, the hallway dimmed from the few lamps hanging on the wall.  
  
"I heard you were back from the US, but I didn't think you would come to see me tonight."  
  
"Are you surprised?" She asked, giving him a sharp eyed look.  
  
"A little."  
  
Sakura scoffed, tears still running down her cheeks. Syaoran placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away. She moved her head out of his hands and stepped the other way.  
  
"Sorry I bothered you." She said softly, then ran down the hall towards the elevator, her high heels clanging loudly on the floor.  
  
"Sakura wait!!" he called out, running after her.  
  
She quickly pressed the down button and the elevator door opened. She quickly got in and pressed the 1st floor button, the doors sliding together just when Syaoran reached the elevator.  
  
Sakura sighed, then started to sob. She tilted her head down as tear drops fell to the floor.  
  
"I thought you were going to wait for my return Syaoran.why? How could you?"  
  
Then the elevator reached to the bottom floor and she stepped up to the door, waiting for it to open. As it opened, Syaoran stood there panting from running down the many stairs. She stepped out without looking, and bumped into him. She looked up, and he saw her sad face with tears in her eyes. She ran out of the elevator and headed out of the apartment building.  
  
"Sakura!" he called out, running after her.  
  
Before she can get into her car, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arm, not missing this time. He sighed from the familiar scent that he always loved, the familiar touch of her flesh. She stood there, her arms not moving to embrace him back. They stood there for a long while, all Sakura did was cry. Then rain started to fall from the sky, heavily, both of them already soaked, her white blouse was now see-through.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back." He said.  
  
She pulled out of his arms and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I don't think.I am." She said softly. She opened her car door and got in, closing the door.  
  
Syaoran watched her leave, his heart once again emptied, tears flowing out of his eyes, as rain fell all over him.  
  
"Oh no.what just happened? It's like I had no control over myself! She can never know.that I still love her."  
  
*~*About 2 Weeks Later*~*  
  
December 4th, Thursday  
  
-4:00 pm-  
  
The past 2 weeks, Sakura has told her friends about that night at Syaoran's apartment and haven't been doing too well, and hasn't even gone to see Toya or Kaho yet. Sakura was about miserable and haven't seen, or spoken to Syaoran ever since that night she saw him with another woman in his apartment. Sakura was in her room, still sleeping. Her face was covered in sweat, and she was breathing hard, shivering.  
  
Then her apartment door opened and came in Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura! Eriol and I are visiting!" Tomoyo called throughout the room, but heard no response. She went into Sakura's bedroom and saw a figure under the covers.  
  
"Don't tell me you still haven't woken up you lazy ass. It's 4:00!!" Tomoyo said, pulling the covers off, seeing Sakura soaked in sweat while breathing hard and shivering. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." She said, and checked her forehead to see if she had a fever.  
  
"Eriol!! Get in here!!!" she cried.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"It's Sakura! She's burning with a fever! Look at her! She's covered in sweat and shivering. And look how heavily she's breathing!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital!" He said, and picked her up from bed and exited her apartment. Tomoyo closed the door behind and ran ahead to catch the elevator.  
  
They went down and got into Eriol's car, Tomoyo sitting in the back with Sakura in her arms.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Tomoyo cried, wiping sweat off her face with a handkerchief.  
  
Sakura then mumbled, and moaned.  
  
"Syao..ran...Syaoran..." she mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo then looked over to Eriol, Eriol looking at her back through the mirror with worried eyes.  
  
*~*At The Hospital*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol waited outside and sat on the chairs. Tomoyo covered her mouth with both hands and closed her eyes, worriedly. Eriol placed a hand on her back and soothed it up and down.  
  
After a while the doctor came out.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Are you a family member?" he asked.  
  
"No we're just her friends, we went into her apartment just a few minutes ago and saw her still sleeping in bed like that."  
  
"Well it's still too soon to tell what is wrong with her, it's way more than a mere cold. I'd like to keep her here for a few days until she's recovered. We examined her so once we find out what's wrong with her we'll tell her about it." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol said.  
  
They then went in and saw Sakura sleeping in bed, wearing the hospital's clothes, still looking the same as she did in her own bed.  
  
"I hope it's nothing too serious." Tomoyo said.  
  
-7:00-  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol met up with everyone at the park they usually hang out at.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Tidus asked.  
  
"She's in the hospital." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Syaoran unnoticingly shot his head to Tomoyo.  
  
"What?!! What happened to her?!" Chiharu cried.  
  
"Isn't Sakura that weird girl who came to see you that night a few weeks ago?" Kiara whispered.  
  
Syaoran didn't respond.  
  
"We don't know yet, Eriol and I went to visit her and it was around like 4:00, and she was still sleeping in bed in her pajamas. She had sweat all over her body and was shivering like crazy, while breathing hard. And had a high fever."  
  
"Oh man. I wonder what's wrong?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Which hospital is it?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Tomoeda Hospital."  
  
Syaoran looked down to the ground.  
  
"I've only met her once. She seemed a bit..retarded." Kiara said, then giggled.  
  
Everyone looked at her with cold eyes.  
  
"She is not retarded! Why do you even hang out with us?! Go home and play with your little barbie dolls with your dad!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Syaoran! Did you hear what he just said to me?! Do something about it!" Kiara cried, clanging on his arm.  
  
He looked at Kiara and then over to Yamazaki.  
  
"Take that back Yamazaki!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"What?!" Yamazaki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I said take that back!!"  
  
"No way, you're fully on her side now?!"  
  
Syaoran then walked over to Yamazaki, both standing up to eachother.  
  
"Take it back." He said, staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"Man what's your problem?! You seriously love that childish bitch?!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
Syaoran then punched Yamazaki across the face, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Yamazaki!" Chiharu cried, leaning down to him. Syaoran regretted that last action.  
  
Yamazaki wiped the blood off his busted lip and got up.  
  
"You two quit it!" Jecht yelled.  
  
"What's with you man?! It's Sakura we're talking about!! The girl you've loved since you were fuckin' 11 years old!!!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer, just looked down the ground with wide eyes, surprised of what he's done to his friend.  
  
"What is he talking about Syaoran?" Kiara questioned.  
  
"Wasn't that obvious enough?" Chiharu said softly, standing up next to Yamazaki.  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"Sakura was the love of his life since he was 10 years old!! She just happened to move to the US when she was 15, and has now moved back, and when she saw you with him in his apartment, she's been miserable since the last 2 weeks, and regretting that she has ever come back to be with Syaoran again!!! So just get lost you freakish snake!!" Chiharu yelled in tears.  
  
"Is this true Syaoran?!" Kiara asked in tears.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head, not looking at her. Kiara then sobbed, running out of the park.  
  
"Kiara!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I don't know what's happened to you Syaoran Li." Tomoyo said, stopping Syaoran from running after Kiara.  
  
"Syaoran.why are you only using Kiara for her money?! Your family is already wealthy back in Hong Kong. You abandoned Sakura just for Kiara's money." Tomoyo said, with an angry look.  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth and fists together.  
  
"You guys don't know anything!! So just leave me the hell alone!!" He yelled, running out of the park.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Tidus hollered.  
  
"Let him go. I'll tell you the whole story." Eriol said, knowing his best friend's whole story from telling him after a week of Sakura's return.  
  
"He was doing horribly without Sakura so he tried to forget about her after 2 years, and then he met Kiara. She reminded him a little of Sakura, so he couldn't help but fall for her because she would sometimes remind him of Sakura. But when he found out that she was part of a wealthy family, that was just a plus for him, but then the next few years, her wealth took over him and only loved her for her money, then her dad got him to be part of his gang who beats up the other gangs and try to take over their possessions. Since Kiara's dad found out that Syaoran was going to marry Kiara, Syaoran immediately became like a leader of the gang, but now that Sakura's back, Syaoran doesn't wanna let Sakura know that he still loves her because if he does, then it can all become a big mess and if Kiara and her dad finds out, then they can easily turn their back and kill both Syaoran and Sakura for it. He didn't want that to happen so he has no other choice but do it this way." Eriol explained.  
  
"So that's it." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Oh Syaoran.what has he gotten himself into?!" Meiling said with sad eyes.  
  
"So does this mean that we can't help Sakura at all?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"It's probably best that she doesn't know about the whole story between Syaoran and Kiara's family." Eriol said.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
WELLLL TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I THINK THIS STORY IS REALLY SWEET. HAHA IF I EVER BECOME A MOVIE OR DRAMA WRITER THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY BE ONE OF THEM. HAHA! THANKS!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	3. I'll Always Love You

HELLO I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 3! YAY! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? IT'S GONNA GET JUICY LATER ON! REVIEW!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 3 - I'll Always Love You  
  
-8:00 pm-  
  
Syaoran entered the small hospital and went up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here for Kinomoto, Sakura." he said.  
  
"Oh yes Miss Sakura, she's in room 13 down that hall." She said, pointing to her left.  
  
"Thank you." He said then went that direction.  
  
He reached Sakura's door and slowly opened it, seeing Sakura laying in bed, asleep. He went in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and sat on the chair. Tears rolled out of his eyes. He looked over to her hand and saw it hanging down on the side of the bed. He gently lifted her hand, and placed it against his face.  
  
"Sakura.I'm sorry. You need to forget about me, and move on. I'll be marrying Kiara, so meet someone else who can take care of you. I'm not someone who can take care of you, I'm not someone who can do anything for you. *scoff* I'm not exactly the guy you knew before, huh? Well, I better get going. Get well soon, alright?" he said, then got up.  
  
He turned around but stopped before taking a step. He turned back around and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he went out of the room. Sakura was still in deep sleep, a single tear drop rolled out of her eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran arrived to his apartment and went up to his floor. He went up to his door and slid his key in and turned it, but it appeared that it was already unlocked. He sighed, knowing that Kiara was inside and went in, seeing Kiara sitting on the couch in a white silk robe and a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said, hanging his keys on the key hanger.  
  
"Can't I be at my own fiancé's apartment?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said, as he went into his bedroom's bathroom and showered.  
  
After a while he came out in a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He saw Kiara sitting at the kitchen table, with five bottles of beer sitting on the table.  
  
"Let's drink tonight." She said, pouring some into a glass.  
  
He sat down and drank the cup she poured in.  
  
After drinking all five bottles, Syaoran was completely drunk.  
  
"Come on honey, there's no more left. Let's go to bed now." She said.  
  
He got up and walked into his bedroom with her. He plopped onto his bed and sat against the head wall of the bed. Kiara stood by the bed, as Syaoran watched her. Kiara slowly took the towel off her head and shook her hair in place.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to gain consciousness, his eye sight very blurry and fuzzy.  
  
"Making sure you're mine."  
  
She then slowly untied the robe belt and slid the belt out through the hooks and threw it onto Syaoran. She slowly pulled her robe onto the edge of her shoulders, and it slid off her body, revealing herself naked. Syaoran didn't say anything, but slowly close and open his eyes from sleepiness. Kiara crawled onto the bed and on top of Syaoran, and slid his shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned muscles on his chest, stomach and arms. She crawled down to his pants and pulled it off, along with his boxers.  
  
She smiled from seeing his excited member was up.  
  
"Sakura." he mumbled with a slight moan.  
  
Kiara's smile turned. She was a bit angry, but kept going on anyway.  
  
(Don't even count this part as a lemon. so I didn't finish it.. sorry.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Next Day*~*  
  
-10:00 am- Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for Syaoran, who she heard talking to her in her sleep.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake, it's unusual for someone to wake up so late." The doctor said, coming in.  
  
"What happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"You were found in your bedroom sleeping, and you were very sick so your friends brought you here."  
  
"Oh. Why am I sick?"  
  
"Well we examined you and the data aren't good. Your body's become weak so you will tend to faint. Do you sometimes feel little sharp pains in your chest?"  
  
"Yeah, very little though, the past few weeks it started to do that and was kind of hard for me to breath regularly at those moments."  
  
"Well, you're ready to go home, so you can change into your clothes and then come meet me in my office, it's right across from your room, I'll tell you more about your condition." He said, then left, with a negative tone. She got up and changed out of the hospital clothes and into her old pajamas she was wearing the other day.  
  
She went across the hallway and into the doctor's office.  
  
"Please have a seat." He said.  
  
She closed the door and sat down. The doctor sighed, his face expression wasn't good.  
  
"Is.there something wrong with me?"  
  
He sighed once again.  
  
"Your sharp pains in your chest have gotten deeper and will tend to strike your chest more often and more heavily. Exactly when have this pain started to occur?"  
  
"I think maybe a few weeks ago." She answered, counting her fingers.  
  
"I'm afraid.that you have heart cancer."  
  
She widened her eyes.  
  
"He-heart cancer??"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"What are you talking about?! I can't have heart cancer.it's so hard to believe.there must be a mistake, I can't have heart cancer, I was fine just two weeks ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto. There's no mistake. Now, we do have operations that you can take to try and remove the cancer in your heart. It's a very difficult occupation for us doctors, when we have to work on people's hearts, but we're willing to try. But your decision on taking the operation, we're giving you a deadline until next month, no more than that or the operation will be even harder and more of a chance for the cancer to not be removed."  
  
Sakura scoffed, then tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Alright, I'll take surgery."  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura came out of the doctor's office and then went back into her room, after she made a phone call to Tomoyo to pick her up.  
  
She sat on her bed and stared out the window.  
  
"Heart cancer." she whispered.  
  
After a while, her friends all came in and greeted.  
  
"You're looking well. How ya feelin?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"I'm feeling good. I just wanna get out of here." she said.  
  
"Yeah me too, I hate hospitals, gives me the chills." Naoko said.  
  
"Here, it's cold out so I brought you an extra jacket I had in my car." Jecht said, handing her a black coat.  
  
"Thanks." She said, then put it on and zipped it up.  
  
"Come on, you ready to leave?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
They went out of the building and Sakura didn't have any socks or shoes. Yamazaki picked Sakura up and carried her quickly to his car that was parked right in front of the hospital with Eriol's and Tidus's car parked behind.  
  
Chiharu opened the back door and got in the back seat with Sakura as Yamazaki went to the driver's seat. Eriol and Tomoyo and Meiling and Jecht got into Eriol's car, and Naoko, Tidus, and Rita and Terada got into Tidus's car.  
  
As Yamazaki drove off, the other two cars followed, all going towards Sakura's apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
They soon arrived to Sakura's apartment building and Yamazaki once again carried Sakura in, and all got into the elevator and went up.  
  
They reached the floor and went into Sakura's unlocked apartment.  
  
"Home sweet home." Terada said.  
  
"Yeah. Real sweet." Sakura said, as she was put down.  
  
They went into the living room and Sakura pressed the remote button to start the fire in the fireplace and all sat on the couches. Sakura went into the closet and got out a few blankets and all shared each blanket in the couch.  
  
"I need to go Christmas shopping." Meiling said.  
  
"Me too, I haven't gone yet." Naoko said.  
  
"We should go later." Meiling suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Has everyone else already gone shopping?"  
  
They nodded. Meiling and Naoko sulked, with a sweat-drop on the back of their heads.  
  
"Sakura, when did you get the time to do it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I've been here the past 2 weeks now, I think I had time to do it." She said, laughing.  
  
As everyone talked and laughed, Sakura gazed into the fire.  
  
'Your body has become weak and will tend to faint. Your chest pain has gotten deeper and will occur more often and heavily. You have heart cancer.'  
  
Those words have been ringing in her head, then more tears formed in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-5:00 pm-  
  
"You were drunk and you raped me last night."  
  
Kiara's words rang in Syaoran's head.  
  
"Did I really? What happened?! Argh!" he was aggravated and punched his apartment wall. He then stood out by the big window. Kiara came out and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He stood there, not paying attention.  
  
*~*A Few Days Later*~*  
  
-3:00 pm- Sakura was home alone and hasn't eaten anything at all that day, which made her weak body ache.  
  
She got up from her bed and went into her closet and got out an outfit. She chose a yellow long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark flared jeans and a black leather overcoat that went down to her knees. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went out of her bathroom and brushed her silky straight, long brown hair then did her make up. She put on brown boots and got her purse, then headed out her door.  
  
She got into her car and drove off towards Syaoran's apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to go to daddy for a bit, I'll be back later." Kiara said, then went out of Syaoran's door.  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat on his couch, leaning his head back.  
  
After a while of dozing, the doorbell rang. He got up and went to open the door. He looked to see and was Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran." she said softly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said coldly.  
  
Those words gave her a tiny strike in the chest.  
  
"I just wanted to see you.can I come in?"  
  
He silently sighed and widened the door to let her pass. As she walked in, he smelled her familiar scent again that he's always loved.  
  
"I missed you." She said, stopping at the center of the room.  
  
He closed the door and walked in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Sakura, I have a fiancé."  
  
"I know you do. I was able to tell from the other night."  
  
"Well you don't miss a thing."  
  
"I do miss you, though."  
  
He looked over to her.  
  
"Can't we go back to the way things were? I wanna go back."  
  
"No. I have a fiancé now. And I don't intend on leaving her, for you. My feelings for you changed. There are no feelings left for you." He said coldly.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I do."  
  
Sakura stumbled back, but didn't fall, not wanting to show him. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
'Why did she stumble back?' he asked himself.  
  
"Um.I better go.see you later." She said, then headed for the door.  
  
"No.there is no 'see you later.' Don't ever come back here." He said, stopping her from opening the door.  
  
She closed her eyes from those words, wishing she never heard them, and then opened the door and went out. Once the door closed, Syaoran jolted up and cried, regretting those words.  
  
Sakura was outside, slowly heading for her car, while Syaoran watched her from above through his window. She got in the car and drove off.  
  
Syaoran walked back against the wall and laid his head back on the wall. He clenched his fists, angry at himself.  
  
"I'll always love you Sakura." he whispered.  
  
Then the door opened and came in Kiara.  
  
"I'm back." She said as she walked in, but stopped and put a weird look on her face.  
  
"Syaoran.what's that smell?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran quickly turned his head to her with a surprised look.  
  
"H-how should I know?!"  
  
Kiara gave him a look with one eyebrow raised and a sly smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura drove to Tomoyo's mansion and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" she called out from the other side.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura, come in." she said, opening the door all the way.  
  
Sakura didn't even smile, she still looked spaced out and went in.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Eriol said, coming into the hallway.  
  
Sakura looked at him and then fainted, falling down his way, once Tomoyo closed the door.  
  
"Sakura!" He cried, as he caught her from falling to the floor.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, kneeling down to her and trying to wake her up by shaking her.  
  
Eriol carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her.  
  
"Eriol, what's wrong with her?!"  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, concentrating. He searched into her interrupted life force and found her aura was very faint and weak. He shot his eyes open when he found it out.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Eriol looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"She..she has..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sat on the other couch, her face hidden in her palms.  
  
"She has heart cancer. I searched deep into her soul and mind, and there are many different pieces of reasons that I couldn't read, but most of them come to Syaoran."  
  
Eriol's words wouldn't go away from Tomoyo's mind. She laid her eyes on Sakura while tears streamed down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol was at Yamazaki's house where Chiharu and everyone else was at. He told them the news and the girls were all crying by now.  
  
"She can't have heart cancer! How can she?!" Naoko cried.  
  
Eriol didn't say anything, not able to tell them how he even found out.  
  
"Oh Sakura!" Chiharu cried, then sobbed. Yamazaki held her in his arms.  
  
"It's all because of Syaoran!!" Meiling stated. Eriol gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Now that you mention it, if it wasn't for Syaoran, Sakura wouldn't be so miserable and had her heart broken!" Rita said.  
  
"You know it's not like Syaoran has a choice, if he chooses the path to Sakura, then both he, and Sakura will be killed. You heard Syaoran's story." Eriol said.  
  
Chiharu was still sobbing.  
  
"What the hell is God doing right now?! Why is he going to throw Sakura's life away like that?!" Chiharu cried.  
  
"Sakura won't die. I promise, she won't die." Eriol said softly.  
  
-8:00 pm-  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to see everyone there.  
  
"She's awake." Tidus stated.  
  
"Sakura you feeling ok?" Tomoyo asked, while everyone turned their attention to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said faintly. Sakura sat up on the couch and raised the blanket up to her chest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Chiharu asked, crying.  
  
Sakura looked at them with a surprised look. Then looked at Eriol, who gave her a look telling her that he searched inside her.  
  
"So you found out, huh?" she said, smiling.  
  
"This isn't the time to be smiling!" Meiling cried.  
  
"Sorry guys. I really am."  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's all Syaoran's fault!" Naoko said.  
  
"No it's not his fault. Getting sick is no one's fault."  
  
"Promise us one thing.you have to promise you won't die." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I won't die guys. I'm going to take surgery."  
  
"Surgery don't always work!" Terada said.  
  
"Promise us Sakura!" Tomoyo said again.  
  
Sakura sighed with a smile.  
  
"I promise I won't die." She said, putting her right hand on her heart and left hand raised up.  
  
*~*Week Later*~*  
  
December 20th, Tuesday  
  
-12:00 pm-  
  
The weather was very cold now, and it has snowed the past few days, and most parts outside were all frozen.  
  
Sakura was at home and getting ready for the day. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that had purple designs of flowers on it with a pair of light colored flared jeans and a pair of black high heel boots and big hoop earrings, and wore a black sweatshirt over. She was planning on to go visit Toya. Then the doorbell rang. She went out of her bedroom and opened the front door.  
  
"Package for Miss Sakura Kinomoto." The delivery guy said.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said, receiving a small box from him.  
  
"Please sign here." he said, handing her a pen and clipboard. She signed her name and then he left.  
  
She closed the door and took it into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and checked to see who it's from.  
  
"Oh it's from dad." She said, and then opened the box.  
  
It revealed a shiny silver necklace with a crystal cherry blossom flower pendant hanging off it. The flower was lightly pink colored, and the stems were light green. The crystals were clear, able to see through it. It also had a folded piece of paper inside. She unfolded it and read it.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
I hope you enjoy the necklace. It used to be your mother's. I got it for her Christmas present, years ago, before you were even born. After she passed away after giving birth to you, I kept the crystal hidden along with all her belongings in the attic. I was cleaning the attic out the other day, and found your mother's belongings. It was your mother's most precious possession, now it's yours. Your mother was a very strong woman. I hope you will always wear it and keep it locked up in your heart, so that your mother will be a part of you forever and keep you strong. There are ten pedals on the flower. Each pedal represents precious symbols. Courage, Wisdom, Respect, Kindness, Caring, Friendship, Mind, Strength, Spirit, and Love. I'm giving this to you, because those ten symbols, represents you and your friends. Those ten symbols represented your mother as well. You're just the same. Keep those ten symbols in your heart. I'm sorry I won't be there with you for Christmas, but I hope that crystal cherry blossom necklace will make it up to you. There's been a change of plans. I have to stay here for a few more months, because of business. So I probably will be there in early April. I'm sorry Sakura. And I love you. Stay well.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
Sakura's tear drops dropped onto the piece of paper, smearing the ink. She put the letter down and gently embraced the fragile necklace up to her chest.  
  
"Mother.if you're up there.please, give me another chance at life. I can't die now. I promised my friends. I can't leave them again.and I can't leave Syaoran again either."  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
HEEHEEHEE. HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT!? REVIEW PLEASE!! AND REVIEW, TELLING ME WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE THE STORY SHORT, OR LONG. GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!! LOTS AND LOTS OF 'EM! THANKS FOR READING.  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	4. Night Before Christmas Eve

OYEE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, AND THANKS TO ALL MY FANS. WHOO! KEEP READING!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 4 - Day Before Christmas Eve  
  
December 23rd, Thursday  
  
-5:00 pm-  
  
It was white everywhere outside from the snow, and some were still frozen.  
  
Sakura arrived to Toya's house with a big bag of gifts in them. She rang the doorbell and Toya opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Toya said.  
  
"Hey Toya." She said, walking in.  
  
"Aunt Sakura!!" the kids yelled in excitement.  
  
"Heyy teddies!" she kneeled down and the two children gave her a hug.  
  
"Wow Tonomi, you've grown to be a big boy." She said, messing the 7 year old boy's hair as he giggled.  
  
"And you've grown to be a beautiful young lady, Kano." She said, gently tapping the 5 year old girl's nose.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Kaho said, coming out from the kitchen in an apron.  
  
"Hey Kano." She said, giving her sister in law a hug.  
  
"Is that bag for us Aunt Sakura?" Tonomi asked, tugging on Sakura's hand.  
  
"Yes it is, who wants their present first?" she said, picking up the bag.  
  
"I do! I do! I do!" they cheered, running into the living room.  
  
Sakura followed in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna draw a box and whoever's I pick first is the one who gets their present first." She said, and closed her eyes and dug her hand through the bag.  
  
She picked out a pink box and opened her eyes.  
  
"This one's for Kano."  
  
"Yay! I get it first!" Kano cheered, jumping up and down.  
  
She received the box and started unwrapping it. She opened the box and it was a barbie doll set.  
  
"Wow! Barbie dolls!! Thank you auntie!!" she said, giving her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome." Sakura replied.  
  
Toya and Kano stood there with a smile from seeing how happy their children were, while Toya was tape recording them.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and dug out a blue box.  
  
"This one's for...Tonomi!"  
  
Tonomi giggled and unwrapped the box.  
  
"Wow Tonomi, you got toy cars!" Toya exclaimed.  
  
"Yay! Thank you auntie Sakura!"  
  
Sakura got out the last two boxes and handed them to Kaho and Toya.  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Kaho said as she opened her yellow box which revealed a perfume bottle from Channel, and gave her a hug.  
  
Toya turned off the tape recorder and opened his red box, which was a pack of 3 ties that he can wear to work.  
  
"Thanks Sakura. I needed more ties." He said, giving her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Oh and here, I got a whole bunch of keys made to my apartment, I'll give you one." She said, handing him a key from her pocket.  
  
"Thanks. But why did you make so many keys?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I have keys to all my friends' houses, so I should give them one to mine."  
  
Kano went to the kitchen and brought out a pink box.  
  
"This one's for you." she said.  
  
Sakura received the box and opened it. It was a shiney silver chained necklace with a small diamond that hung off the chain.  
  
"Oh that's beautiful. Thanks a lot." She said.  
  
Sakura took it out and put it on around her neck.  
  
"It suits you well." Toya said.  
  
"Dad sent me a letter. He won't be back until early April."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. Oh well it's not like he ever wasn't busy."  
  
"He gave me a crystal cherry blossom flower. Saying that it used to be mom's."  
  
"The one with the ten symboled pedals on it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew he would give it to you."  
  
Sakura then frowned, wanting to tell them her news, but decided not to just yet.  
  
"We got a call from Tomoyo the other day." Kaho said.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, afraid of what she could've told them.  
  
"O-oh? What did she say?"  
  
"Just said she called to say hi and asked about Tonomi and Kano."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah. Well I should get going. Merry Christmas guys." She said, going to the door.  
  
"Won't you stay for dinner?" Kaho asked.  
  
"No, I have to get going over to Tomoyo's. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Alright, drive safely." Toya said.  
  
"Ok. Bye kids!"  
  
"Bye auntie Sakura!" they sang.  
  
Sakura then went out the door and out to her car. Before she opened the door, she felt another strike in her chest. She leaned on the car, breathing hard while her hands grasped her chest. She coughed heavily, and kneeled down to the ground, beating her chest. As she kept coughing, she covered her mouth with her hand. After the pain was gone, she took her hand off her mouth, and saw blood on it. She widened her eyes from seeing such redness on her hand and got in the car. She wiped the blood off her hand with a tissue she had in the car and drove off. Kaho watched through the window with a frown as Toya was playing with the kids.  
  
'Something is wrong. I can feel it.'  
  
She later arrived to Tomoyo's house where she promised to meet everyone. She entered her house and went into the living room where everyone was with beer bottles and music playing.  
  
"What are we having a party or something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, we just got thirsty and needed something to lighten the mood." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Yamazaki handed Sakura a bottle and she took a seat. Terada and Tidus went to the hallway and watched the window. Then moments later Syaoran pulled up the driveway and got out of the car. He was alone. Tidus went into the living room and signaled behind Sakura's back that Syaoran's here. Tomoyo and the girls got the signal and nodded to him.  
  
"Sakura come upstairs with us for a sec." Tomoyo said, getting up with the other girls.  
  
They all ran upstairs as Syaoran entered the house. They lead Sakura to the end of the hall and entered through the last door. They opened it and Sakura went in first, then the rest went in.  
  
"What do you have to show me here?" she asked, looking around the room with boxes.  
  
"Did you eat dinner yet Sakura?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Good. Change into this dress please?" Tomoyo said, holding up a spaghetti strap pink dress of silk, as Naoko held white high heels.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because! I made this especially for you and I wanted to see how you look in it. Go change in that bathroom.  
  
"Oh..ok.." she said, taking the dress and shoes and went into the bathroom. When she went into the bathroom and closed the door, Tomoyo crept over and got out one of the keys and locked her in from the outside, silently. She winked at the rest and they left the room, and went downstairs, seeing the guys were about to get Syaoran to go upstairs.  
  
"Hey Syaoran." They greeted, and passed by them down the stairs.  
  
"Hey girls." He greeted back, and kept walking as the guys kept pushing him up.  
  
The girls was downstairs and watched them push Syaoran up the stairs and giggled.  
  
"You think this will work?" Rita asked.  
  
"It has to." Naoko said.  
  
The guys led Syaoran into the door that was next to where Sakura was in. They opened the door and the room had candles everywhere and had a small table with a thin vase of roses in it with two sets of dinner plates that was covered with two cloak napkins and there was a bed on the far right corner that had cherry blossoms all over it.  
  
"What is this.?" he questioned as he turned around to them, but saw that the door was closing. Eriol took a key and locked him in. Syaoran tried turning the door knob but was no use.  
  
The guys then went downstairs to the girls and laughed.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was still in the bathroom changing. The dress was on her and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She put the high heels on and then tried opening that door she came through, but was locked. She kept turning it but that was no use either. She saw another door on the other side of the bathroom. She turned the knob and was unlocked.  
  
"Tomoyo, why is that door locked?" Sakura asked, opening the door and entering a room with candles everywhere.  
  
She stopped when she saw Syaoran's figure standing by the table. He turned around and awed at how beautiful Sakura looked. The dress flowed down to her ankles and the top was cut low so her breast crack was visible. Her hair was already up in a neat bun, with wavy strands of hair hanging down by her ear, and diamond earrings.  
  
"Syaoran." she said softly.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care how she looked that night.  
  
"Tomoyo made this dress and made me change into it, but I got locked in the bathroom so I came in here.to see if Tomoyo and the rest were here.but instead.I found you."  
  
"Well I got locked in here too, by Eriol and the guys."  
  
Sakura sighed from knowing what they were trying to do.  
  
"Well dinner's on the table so I'm going to eat." Syaoran said, sitting down and removed the cloak napkin, revealing cut pieces of barbeque chicken and some vegetables. There was a bottle of champagne with two wine glasses.  
  
He opened the champagne bottle and poured some into the glass. Sakura walked over to the table and sat down, doing the same into her glass, and both started eating.  
  
After they finished dinner, Sakura still sat at the table, while Syaoran walked around from boredom and irritation of what Eriol and the guys did.  
  
"Geez! I'm going to kill Eriol and them!" he growled.  
  
Sakura started to feel tiny faint strikes in her chest, and coughed while beating on her chest. Syaoran looked at her, wondering what's wrong.  
  
"You sick?" he asked.  
  
"No." she lied.  
  
"Whatever." He said, turning his back to her, but his eyes looked back, a bit worried.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, are you happy with your life as it is right now? With Kiara?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I'm happy." He lied, as he looked away, not wanting to get in eye contact.  
  
"I'm glad." She said with a smile, while looking down to her hands.  
  
Syaoran went over to the table and poured another glass of champagne into his glass, gulping it all down in one sip.  
  
"Don't drink too much."  
  
"It's only my second glass."  
  
She got up and walked to the back of the room, where most of the candles were. She caressed a candle with her finger nails. Syaoran watched her and stared at how the candle light glared on her.  
  
Syaoran put the glass back down on the table. He walked up behind Sakura and gently caressed her back. She turned around and looked into his eyes with a shocked face expression. Syaoran forcefully pulled her into his arms. Her eyes welled into tears, while just standing still.  
  
"Sakura." he whispered, then pulled back.  
  
Her teary eyes looked up into his eyes. He slowly leaned in, but Sakura moved back, out of his arms.  
  
"We can't do this." She said softly, walking back until her back reached against the wall.  
  
Syaoran walked forward. He put his hands on the wall, each on her sides and slowly leaned back in.  
  
"Syaoran.you know that we can't be doing this.Kiara."  
  
Syaoran stopped his head from leaning forward, once he heard Kiara's name said. He took his hands off the wall and walked over to the table and sat down, drinking more champagne.  
  
'Shit.it happened again.I almost kissed her without control.' he said to himself.  
  
Sakura put her palm over her chest, and closed her eyes from a bit of pain. She went back into the bathroom and closed the door, and got out her cell phone out from her pants pocket. She dialed Tomoyo's home number.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Tomoyo.please let me out.my chest." she said softly while panting, gasping in between words.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong with your chest?!" Tomoyo cried, everyone paying their attention to Tomoyo.  
  
"It hurts.I need to go home.unlock the door-..*cough cough*" She then stopped her sentence and kept coughing.  
  
"Sakura! Hang on Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, then hung up and ran up the stairs with everyone following.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran heard the door unlocking and he got up from his chair. Tomoyo ran in and ran over to where the bathroom was. She opened the door and saw Sakura laying on the floor, her hair was freed from the neat bun she had and flown all over her face.  
  
"Sakura!!" everyone cried, running in the big bathroom, Syaoran's gaze immediately turned to where the crowd was with wide eyes.  
  
Eriol picked Sakura up and rushed her out of the bathroom, her head hanging back and her arms hanging down.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran whispered.  
  
Eriol rushed Sakura into the guest room that Sakura used to always use, while everyone else stood in the room where Syaoran was, the girls crying with their hands over their mouths. Tomoyo pulled the covers off and Eriol laid her down. She slid her high heels off and pulled the blanket up to Sakura's shoulders.  
  
Syaoran then ran out of the candle lit room and into where Sakura was.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" He yelled, jolting in.  
  
"Syaoran.she's sick. Very sick." Tomoyo said, silently sobbing.  
  
"Sick? What do you mean sick? You mean.sick as in a cold or flu sick?" he asked, his wide eyes forming into tears.  
  
"No Syaoran.Sakura isn't sick like that.it's way worse." Meiling said, coming in the room with everyone behind her.  
  
Syaoran was still confused.  
  
"..Cancer.heart cancer, Syaoran." Eriol finished.  
  
Syaoran slowly turned his head to Eriol with tears flowing out. Then gazed over to Sakura and dropped to his knees by the bed. Eriol and Tomoyo moved to where the gang was standing, and watched in tears.  
  
Syaoran laid his head on her chest and sobbed, putting his arm around her laying figure that was covered with the blanket.  
  
"Sakura.Sakura!..." he called out as he got louder and then clenched his teeth, his hands turning into balls of fists.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" he screamed as he shot his head up to the ceiling with his eyes sealed tight.  
  
The girls silently sobbed into their boyfriends' chests, crying because of how God can turn his back on Sakura and Syaoran. Why he had to go that far to give Sakura heart cancer. Why he had to separate Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
December 24th, Friday  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
-10:00 am-  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in her bedroom that Tomoyo gave her in her mansion. She moaned from drowsiness and looked over on the side of the bed. Syaoran's head was resting on the edge of the bed and he was holding her hand.  
  
Her hand slowly reached over to his face and she caressed it. He then woke up and jolted his head up and got in eye contact with Sakura's.  
  
"Sakura! You feeling ok?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, then he sighed from relief. But then he started to cry.  
  
"Baka.why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sakura then blinked, as tear drops rolled out of her eyes. She sat up and leaned on the head wall of the bed and tilted her head back from exhaustion. Syaoran got up and sat up on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand.  
  
His hand reached over to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He then snapped to reality and got up from the bed.  
  
"Y-you. gave us quite a scare last night. Well, I'll be downstairs." He said, then left the room.  
  
Sakura got out of bed and walked to the other room where there were candles everywhere. She went into the bathroom and changed out of the gown and into her old clothes.  
  
After she changed, she went back into her 'bedroom' and into its bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth with all the supplies she still had there that she used since she came back from the US.  
  
She went downstairs and met up with everyone, assuming that everyone spent the night.  
  
"Good morning Sakura, feeling better?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well it's Christmas eve and we all should exchange gifts." Yamazaki suggested.  
  
"How about we all meet back at my place later tonight around 7? We can spend the night of Christmas eve together." Eriol said.  
  
-9:00 pm-  
  
Everyone was at Eriol's mansion and all hung out in the big sitting room where the Christmas tree was. They all put eachother's gifts under it and had a big dinner.  
  
After dinner there was laughing and cheering in the sitting room with music on, opening gifts from eachother.  
  
"So where's that barbie Kiara?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"She's spending Christmas eve with her dad." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well at least she won't be bothering us tonight." Chiharu said, then everyone giggled.  
  
Syaoran then got up and walked out of the sitting room. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and put it on.  
  
Sakura was outside in the back porch, staring up at the moon and its moonlight shining on the ice frozen trees while holding a glass of wine. All around her was covered in snow and ice.  
  
Syaoran then walked out, not noticing that Sakura was there until he looked up and stopped in his steps.  
  
"Sakura." he called out softly.  
  
She turned her head around and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran." She said back, turning her head back to the front.  
  
"Why are you out here alone?" he asked.  
  
"Just because."  
  
She was out there without a jacket, but in a pink long sleeve shirt with white cursive writings on it, and a pair of hip hugger flare jeans.  
  
"Why are you out here without a jacket?! Have you gone crazy?!" he yelled.  
  
"The cold doesn't bother me." She said, then finished the last sip of wine from her glass, and set it down.  
  
Syaoran walked up behind her. He unzipped his jacket and took it off, still in a thick black sweater.  
  
"Here, wear this." He said, holding it out in front of her.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"No you're not! You shouldn't be out in this weather, especially if you don't have a jacket!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura took the jacket and put it on. Syaoran stood in front of her and zipped up the jacket, as she watched into his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go back in." he said, then walked passed her.  
  
She immediately turned around and lunged up behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.  
  
"Syaoran.I miss you. A lot." She said, while crying.  
  
He looked down to the white ground, his fists clenching.  
  
He walked ahead forward, out of her embrace. She stood there like a stone. She turned around and looked back up to the moon, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Syaoran stopped in his steps, just before he was going to open the door. He turned around and saw her back turned. He rushed back over to her. He spun her around and pulled her into his embrace. She sighed loudly, enjoying their embrace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they stood there a good few minutes.  
  
Then Syaoran pulled back and held onto Sakura's wrist and led her down the porch steps and walked to the front, into his car. He started the ignition and drove off, while everyone watched them from the window, smiling.  
  
Syaoran arrived his car to a high-class hotel and parked. He and Sakura got out of the car. Sakura looked up and down the big building, looking a bit nervous. Syaoran held her hand and led her into the hotel. He went to the front desk and got a room for them.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
HMMM..WONDER WHAT'LL HAPPEN? WHAT ABOUT KIARA? UH OH! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! REVIEW! THANKS!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	5. Just One Night

HEYY. I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 5. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. KEEP 'EM COMIN'! THANKS TO ALL MY FANS. *MWAH*  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 5 - Just One Night  
  
*~*At The Hotel*~*  
  
-9:30 pm-  
  
Syaoran slid the card key in and opened the door. They entered the complete dark room. Syaoran found the switch and turned it on, revealing a big open spaced, red colored room with expensive looking furniture. They kept walking in and Syaoran stopped, once he saw only one bed. Sakura started to blush, never have gotten this far with Syaoran except making out at their younger age.  
  
"Um.you want anything to eat?" he asked, walking over to the phone.  
  
Sakura nodded, not getting in eye contact. He dialed the room service and ordered some pizza, their favorite food since they were 10.  
  
Sakura sat down the small table in the middle of the room and wandered her eyes around. Then soon Syaoran joined her.  
  
"Are you.getting doubts?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About staying with me tonight."  
  
"Well you asked to go somewhere there wasn't any people around, isn't the hotel suitable, where no one can find you..me.us.whatever." he said, starting to blush.  
  
She smiled at his cuteness when he was shy.  
  
Then after a while, the pizza came in. They ate it at the small table silently.  
  
Sakura finished eating the pizza after one slice and then watched Syaoran eat.  
  
"Eat some more, you don't eat as much as you used to. It's not good for your case."  
  
"Do you.care about me?" she asked, tilting her head down, starting to cry.  
  
He looked up and put his pizza down, not answering. Her bangs messily shadowed her eyes, her hands on her knees, in fists.  
  
"I do. I care about you deeply." She said, covering her face with her hand and softly sobbed.  
  
It took a while for Syaoran to answer.  
  
She smiled slyly. She stood up and walked over to the sliding glass doors and stared outside, up at the moon.  
  
"You don't have to answer." She said softly.  
  
Then he stood up and went up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her chest, and waist. She turned her head back and got in eye contact.  
  
He leaned in forward with his eyes closed. She barely closed her eyes, staring at his lips as it moved in further. Once his lips finally met hers, she closed her eyes and a single tear drop rolled out of her eye. She slowly raised an arm to where his arm was wrapped around her waist, her hand laying over his. They stood in that embrace, their lips parting and their tongues dancing.  
  
Sakura parted her lips from his and they looked into eachother's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go shower." She said, then walked the other way and closed the door on her way in.  
  
He scoffed with a smile, surprised of what just happened. He went over to the bed and sat down patiently, waiting for Sakura.  
  
Moments later, Sakura came out in the hotel's bath robe, her hair still wet, her make up erased off, all her jewelry laying on the bathroom counter. Syaoran watched her come out and then looked away with a bit of blush.  
  
"There's another bathrobe in there, in case you wanted to go shower and wear comfortably to bed." She said, sitting down at the small table.  
  
"Y-yeah.ok." He said, then went into the bathroom and closed the door on his way in.  
  
Sakura then smiled with a small giggle from his shyness. She then suddenly took her smile off. She put her hand over her chest and grunted, gasping for air. She started beating her chest and coughing. She looked over to see that there were a few pieces of pizza left. She took a slice and quickly took a bite, hoping that'll clear her chest up.  
  
After a little while the pain was gone, and she was finishing her pizza.  
  
Sakura dragged her weak body over to the bed and laid down on her side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A little while later, Syaoran came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, using a towel to dry his messy brown hair. He set the towel down onto a chair and looked over to the bed. He saw Sakura's laying figure, and widened his eyes, afraid of what could've happened.  
  
"Sakura!" He yelled, going onto the other side of the bed and shaking her.  
  
"Sakura!" he cried again, shaking her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, Syaoran sighing from relief.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" she asked, rubbing her eye.  
  
"Huh? Oh.no-nothing." He said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"You ok?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. I just thought that you...never mind."  
  
Sakura sighed with a smile. She turned his face gently towards her and looked into his eyes.  
  
"If you were afraid and thought that I was dead.then it must mean you really do care about me." She said softly.  
  
His eyes welled into tears, from her saying just that one word.dead. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He lunged himself to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her aggressively. She wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of death?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes whimpered. He tightened his arms around her. Sakura didn't answer at that moment. She pulled away and sat in his lap, with her side towards him. She tilted her head to her side and rested it on Sakura's chest, her face hidden in his neck.  
  
"I'm not scared. But I'm scared of not being with you." she replied softly.  
  
He wrapped his arms tight around her and cradled her, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"That'll never happen." He said.  
  
"I hope so. But then again.maybe god, has better plans for me."  
  
"This is all my fault. If I just waited a little bit longer.if I only waited a little bit longer for your return.none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
Sakura took her head off his chest and looked up at him. She wiped his tears away and caressed his face with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's no one's fault. This is just the way it's supposed to be, I guess."  
  
He kissed her with great passion, one hand slowly running up and down her back, the other, slowly swarming her waists, down to her legs, and up to her stomach, then finally relaxing his palm on her breast area. His hand slowly went under the robe and he caressed her chest, then down to her breast and massaged it. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and Syaoran laid back on the bed, taking Sakura down with him, her body on top of his, making out.  
  
Sakura got up and untied the robe belt and slid it off, revealing her beautiful naked body with perfectly toned curves. Then Syaoran got up and took off his robe, revealing his perfectly toned chest and arm muscles, and a six pack. He took Sakura in his arms and gently laid back down, her on the bottom this time. His hands slowly ran all over her body. He leaned in and butterfly kissed Sakura on her stomach, went up to her chest and then to one of her breasts, sucking on her hard nipples, with his other hand massaging the other in his palm. She stiffened her back from the pleasure.  
  
He kissed her lips again and then looked into eachother's eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
He sat up on his knees, and parted her legs, she then sighed, closing her eyes. He finally entered into her temple, making her gasp, as it was her very first time. He caressed her grunting face. He slowly rocked in and out. After a while, she eased the pain and soon turned into a wondrous feeling.  
  
He then started going in faster. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, supporting her weight on him, riding back and forth with him, hiding her face in his neck.  
  
He pulled her up, sitting up into 69 position. She hung her head back, her hair rocking back and forth rapidly as he moved in and out. Sakura's mouth opened, starting to breath out of it, eventually her breathings turned into loud moans.  
  
"Ooohhhh!" she cried.  
  
"Just a little more Sakura." he said while groaning.  
  
Then Syaoran came, making Sakura cry with moans. Syaoran came out of her temple, both of them breathing heavily out of their mouths. He laid down on his back and gently pulled on Sakura's shoulder, telling her to lay down. She laid down in his arms, then both drifting to sleep.  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
Christmas Day  
  
-10:00 a.m.-  
  
Kiara entered Syaoran's apartment. She went into his bedroom, but saw his bed was still made, and empty.  
  
"Huh? Where's Syaoran?"  
  
She sat on the bed and picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo where's Syaoran?" she asked in a mean tone.  
  
"How the hell should I know?!"  
  
"You all were with him last night!"  
  
"Well he's not here!" Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol and everyone came into the kitchen, seeing Tomoyo with her angry face.  
  
"You better tell me where he is or else!!!" She screamed, everyone able to hear her through Tomoyo's phone.  
  
Yamazaki took the phone from Tomoyo.  
  
"Or what?!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Now who's this?"  
  
"I'm malibu barbie!"  
  
"Yamazaki!! Is Syaoran over there?! Tell me or I'll tell my daddy on you!" she cried, sounding like a little crybaby.  
  
"What's Daddy gonna do?! Is he gonna have his gang come and beat all of us up?!"  
  
"Yeah, exactly!"  
  
"Bring it on babe."  
  
"Don't call me babe! Tell me where Syaoran is you bastard!!"  
  
"You know what?! Syaoran is here. But it happens that he is sleeping upstairs! He ain't alone either! Get it bitch?! He's asleep, with Sakura!" he yelled. Chiharu hit him on the arm, giving him the 'What are you doing?!' look.  
  
"WHAT?!! WITH THAT RETARDED FREAK?!!" she screamed, Yamazaki pulling the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!! Go tell daddy and have him come here with his little pawns of his and try to beat us up! We're at Eriol's place!!" He yelled, then slammed the phone to its charger.  
  
"Yamazaki! Why did you say that?!" Chiharu said.  
  
"It's alright." He replied.  
  
"But what if she really does tell her dad and have his whole gang kill Syaoran and Sakura?!" Naoko said.  
  
"Let 'em bring it. We'll be ready for 'em. We just gotta have Syaoran and Sakura come here soon."  
  
*~*  
  
Kiara took the phone away from her ear as she heard the click of when Yamazaki hung up. She screamed and slammed the phone down to its charger.  
  
"You all will pay." she said with an evil grin.  
  
She went out of Syaoran's bedroom and out of the apartment, on her way to her dad's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were sleeping in bed, laying in eachother's arms, then a cell phone started to ring. They woke up and Syaoran reached over to the side table, getting his cell phone. He checked who it was.  
  
"Mmm. Who is it?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eye.  
  
"Yamazaki." He replied.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran sat up.  
  
"Sleep a bit more." He said, caressing her face.  
  
"I'm fine." She said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She replied.  
  
Syaoran flipped his phone open.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Syaoran, you're with Sakura right now, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah.why?"  
  
"You guys gotta get back here at Eriol's house."  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you once you get here. hurry up." He said, then clicked off the line.  
  
Syaoran flipped his phone closed.  
  
"What did Yamazaki say?" she asked.  
  
"He said for us to come back to Eriol's now."  
  
They got out of bed and got ready. They used the hotel's items to wash up (brush teeth, lotion, comb etc.)  
  
They checked out of the hotel and drove back to Eriol's.  
  
Later they arrived and rushed into the mansion.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked, running into the living room with Sakura, seeing everyone sitting there.  
  
"Kiara called us earlier, going ballistic, asking where you are." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I got pissed off so I told her off and told them that you were upstairs still asleep..with Sakura." Yamazaki said.  
  
"What?! Yamazaki!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I told her to go to her daddy and have his little pawns come over here and try."  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"This is the only way Syaoran!!" Yamazaki yelled back, jolting up, standing up in Syaoran's face, looking into eachother's serious looking eyes.  
  
"We know you don't love Kiara. Eriol told us the whole story. You don't need to hide anything from us anymore." Tidus said.  
  
Tomoyo and the girls went over to the confused Sakura.  
  
"And we're tired of seeing Sakura getting hurt." Rita said.  
  
Syaoran looked away from Yamazaki and over to Sakura. He frowned, knowing that they were right, and finally fighting his own pawns and beating them, would have Kiara and her family off his back, for good.  
  
"Alright." He said huskily, in a low tone, looking down to the floor with his bangs hovering his eyes.  
  
Yamazaki smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. Syaoran looked up, to Yamazaki.  
  
"We're here for you bud." He said.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll tell you Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-8:00-  
  
Syaoran later on went home. He turned on the apartment lights on and saw Kiara sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing here in the dark?" he asked.  
  
She didn't reply. He set his keys down on the counter and sat on the other couch that was across from where Kiara was sitting on.  
  
"Where were you last night?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer.  
  
"Yamazaki tells me that you were at Eriol's place. When I called he said that you were still sleeping.with Sakura."  
  
Syaoran gazed to her with sharp eyes.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. He was just lying." He lied, following the plan that he and everyone discussed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He said, then got up and went into his bedroom.  
  
Kiara watched him leave with a sly smile.  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed, staring at the phone for a while. He finally picked it up and started dialing.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was in her apartment, sitting on her bed with her knees bent up to her chest. She was thinking of what Syaoran told her earlier at Eriol's, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Then her cell phone started ringing. She got it from her side table and answered it without looking who it was.  
  
"Hello?" she answered softly.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran." she said softly.  
  
*~*  
  
Kiara crept to his door and listened in.  
  
"Can you come out? I have to tell you something." Syaoran said. (And this wasn't part of the plan.)  
  
"Where?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come to the park." He said, referring to the park that everyone always hangs out at.  
  
"Ok. When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there." She said, then clicked off the line.  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and got up. Kiara quickly went back into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, going over to the counter and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be back." He said, putting on his shoes, and went out the door.  
  
Kiara smiled. She got out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number.  
  
"Dad, our plan's working. He is to meet Sakura at Tomoeda Park in a few minutes. Go there with a few men and kidnap Sakura, before she can reach the park. The park is real close to our apartment, so it can take a little while for Sakura to get there. You have to kidnap her right at the entrance of the park. Make sure you kidnap her silently, so that Syaoran won't hear."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"And take her to the wasted parking lot under that building. Where we always take our little 'prisoners' and use her as bait. Call up Syaoran and tell him that you kidnapped Sakura and to come get her. He will definitely call up his friends to back him up so you'll need all of your men, they're pretty good fighters."  
  
"Alright Kiara."  
  
Then they hung up.  
  
"You're mine, Sakura Kinomoto." She said, then headed out of the apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran arrived to the empty park, and waited for Sakura. He was wearing a plain dark green sweater with baggy black pants and sneakers.He put his hands in his pockets and smiled, a bit happy to tell her the words that she needed to hear.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura changed into black flare jeans with a pink long sleeve shirt, and wore a black leather jacket over it and black high heeled boots.  
  
She went out of her apartment and in her car, on her way to the park.  
  
After a while of driving, she parked in the parking lot and got out of the car, walking for the entrance of the park.  
  
She finally reached the entrance, and saw Syaoran waiting there. She smiled.  
  
"Sy-.!!"  
  
She couldn't finish calling out his name, for that one of the 4 men in black forcefully put a drugged handkerchief over her mouth. Moments later she fainted from the drug. She leaned her body back about to fall, but the man picked her up and carried her to the car.  
  
After the last man closed the door, the one in the driver's seat drove off.  
  
Syaoran looked over to the entrance, seeing a car's headlight beams on, and driving off. He then checked his watch, knowing that Sakura should've been there by now.  
  
"Come on Sakura, where are you?" he asked to himself.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.  
  
Well that's chapter 5! Keep readin'! love yas, and REVIEW!!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	6. Be My Savior

Heyy guys! I'm back with chapter 6. So what do you think of my fic so far? Huh? I think it's pretty good, hehe. ^^ keep the reviews comin'!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 6 - Be My Savior  
  
Sakura was in the backseat of a black car, unconscious. She was in the middle of two men in black, with two more in the front.  
  
As the car ran over a bump on the road, Sakura woke up, her eyes slowly opening. When she got her consciousness back, she looked around the car with a confused look.  
  
"What am I doing here?! Who are you people?!"  
  
"So you're awake." The man in the passenger seat said. He got out his cell phone and started dialing.  
  
*~*  
  
A man's cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Boss, we got the girl."  
  
"Good work." he said, then hung up.  
  
He dialed another number.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran's cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open without checking who it was, anxious for it to be Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"No sorry, nice try."  
  
"You."  
  
"Don't worry, we have Sakura with us."  
  
"Why shouldn't I worry?"  
  
"Well after all Syaoran, you're my future son-in-law. Well.was my future son in law."  
  
"If you touch even a hair on her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh no need for such threats. Come to the deserted parking lot. You know where it is. Oh and bring your little friends if you'd like. More the merrier."  
  
Syaoran clicked the phone line off. He then started to dial Yamazaki's.  
  
"Hello?" Yamazaki answered.  
  
"It's me, they got Sakura. Bring the guys to that deserted parking lot that I showed you before. The one behind the creek."  
  
"Alright, we'll be there."  
  
They then hung up and Syaoran started to run out of the park and into his car. He started the ignition and stormed off.  
  
*~*  
  
Yamazaki put his cell phone in his pocket and went over to the rest.  
  
"Kiara made her move, they got Sakura. Syaoran needs us to meet up with him at the deserted lot behind the polluted creek." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Shit." Jecht cursed.  
  
"We have to hurry." Eriol said, as the guys got up from the couch.  
  
"Wait! You guys can get hurt!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Don't worry. You girls stay here and wait for us. We'll be back soon." Tidus said.  
  
The girls hugged their boyfriends. Then they ran out into Eriol's driveway and got into his car and stormed off.  
  
*~*  
  
Not too long after, the men in black arrived to a deserted parking lot area with dirt and wooden blocks of sticks everywhere, and barrels of fire. They pulled up the lot and got out of the car. Sakura had no choice but to get out, she looked around the area with fright. A man pushed her lightly, telling her to walk but wouldn't move. He grasped her arm and dragged her inside the lot.  
  
They entered and the man threw the terrified Sakura against the wall. Then she heard footsteps approaching. She looked over to see Kiara and a bunch of men enter.  
  
"Well well well, we meet again.Sakura." Kiara said.  
  
"What do you want?! Why am I here?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You stole my man. I want you dead before Christmas night is over."  
  
"And after we kill you, we'll kill Syaoran as well." Kiara's father said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Kiara's dad, Shitoma."  
  
Sakura shuddered when she heard his name.  
  
"It's already like a 90% that I'll die anyway, so you can kill me if you want. But please.just leave Syaoran be."  
  
"Why, that's unfair isn't it? I mean, it's mainly Syaoran who I should wanna kill, but my little princess wants you dead as well. It's only fair that she and I both get what we want. She wants you dead, and I want Syaoran dead." Shitoma said with a sly grin.  
  
Sakura gave them a cold stare. She then looked around to see all the men in black were paying their full attention to Kiara and Shitoma. She immediately ran to the entrance, but one of them grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the spot of where all the men were.  
  
"Let me go!!" she yelled, trying to release her wrist from his grasp.  
  
Another man held her other wrist, so that she wouldn't try to escape again.  
  
"Let me go you bastards!!" she yelled, trying to get them to let go.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled, running in.  
  
Sakura shot her head back, looking at the angry Syaoran with teary eyes. The men were distracted at that moment, and she released her wrists from their grasps and ran over to Syaoran. She lunged into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck.  
  
"Syaoran!" she cried, tears finally streaming down her face.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"So you're finally here." Kiara said, looking at them with sharp eyes from hatred and jealousy.  
  
"Shitoma!! Kiara!! It's me you're after, not her!"  
  
"Like we told the girl.it wouldn't be fair to just kill one of you." Shitoma said.  
  
While Syaoran stared over to his right at Kiara with such anger, a man snuck behind Sakura and pulled her out of his arms by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Before he can run after her, the rest of them charged for Syaoran. Syaoran punched and kicked the ones that charged for him, one after another, and some were able to strike him across the face, and ribs. The dusty dirt on the ground floated from every step they took. Sakura closed her eyes with a tear rolling down, not wanting to see him get hit.  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura!" Yamazaki yelled, running in with the guys.  
  
"Minna! (everyone)" Sakura cried.  
  
Then more of the men charged for them. They fought back along with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura started to sob, nodding her head to the right and left, wanting all this to stop.  
  
Kiara looked the other way, with a bit of a doubting look.  
  
"Pause!" Shitoma yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped and gazed over to him.  
  
"I think it's time to kill one of them." He said.  
  
He pointed his finger to Tidus, then Terada, Jecht, Yamazaki, Eriol, Syaoran.then stopped on Sakura and smiled evilly.  
  
"Kill the girl!" he ordered.  
  
"Hai." The two men that were holding onto Sakura said.  
  
"Noo!!" the guys yelled.  
  
One of them got out a dagger from their belt.  
  
"Stop!!!" Syaoran yelled, running over to her.  
  
More of the men held Syaoran and the guys back, not letting them interfere. There were just too many of them. At least two men were holding each of them. Syaoran was still hesitating to go to her, but couldn't move.  
  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran with tears.  
  
She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the dagger to go through her flesh while the other one held onto her. Before the man can stick it through,  
  
"Matte. (Wait)" Kiara ordered, stopping his arm from striking her in the stomach.  
  
"No need to kill her just yet. I wanna make sure she won't ever wrap her arms around Syaoran again. Rip them off."  
  
The man threw the dagger to the ground.  
  
The man that was already holding onto her, with his right hand he reached around her for her left hand, and his left hand reaching for her right and pulled them back across her chest.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed, from the spraining pain on her shoulders.  
  
"STOP!!!" the guys yelled.  
  
But instead, he pulled her arms back more, making her scream again. Kiara smiled, enjoying watching her scream.  
  
Sakura's arms were squeezing her breasts together tightly. She winced from the pain and made grunting sounds, her head hanging down with her long brown hair everywhere. She looked up to see the crying Syaoran who was hesitating to run over to her.  
  
"Tighter!!" Kiara ordered.  
  
"Noo!!" the guys yelled.  
  
The man squeezed back even farther, as far as it would stretch.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed with the ability to see her breath, jolting her head up with her eyes shut tight, her hair flying everywhere.  
  
"Stop damn you!!! STOP!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed with growls.  
  
Sakura tightened her hands into balls of fists and clenched her teeth, not able to stand it any longer. Then her fists loosened and her hands just hung down, not able to move, her painful grin off her face. She closed her eyes and her head shot down, her hair everywhere.  
  
"We'll only stop.if you take the fall." Shitoma said with a grin.  
  
Sakura slowly looked up to Syaoran, with sad eyes. She shook her head slowly, hoping that he would listen.  
  
"No....no Syaoran.." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran sighed and bowed his head to the ground in defeat. Shitoma smiled.  
  
The men let go of him and pushed him out to an open space. Shitoma took off his jacket and walked slowly up to Syaoran, enjoying every single moment that he would have to kill him.  
  
"No Syaoran..no..don't do it!" Sakura cried.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled.  
  
After that moment, Shitoma punched Syaoran hard across his face.  
  
"Stop it!!!" Sakura cried, trying to free herself from the man's grasp.  
  
Syaoran not putting any strength toward Shitoma, just stood there letting him beat him up.  
  
"Syaoran!" the guys yelled.  
  
Shitoma kicked him across the face, kneed him in the gut, then punched him in the gut, elbowed his chest, and punched him across his face, making Syaoran fall to the ground, blood slowly dripping down from his mouth, and a big bloody cut above his eyebrow from his kick.  
  
He grunted, trying to get up, but wasn't strong enough to pick himself up and fell back to the ground into the snow.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, sobbing.  
  
Shitoma kicked him numerous times on his ribs and hips, letting out all his anger out on him. He picked up a wooden stick and aimed on his back. He raised his arms up high, about to smash it on his back.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!" Sakura cried.  
  
Yamazaki unknowingly punched a man across his face to let him let go of him and ran to where Syaoran was. He kept running and prepared to attack Shitoma from behind. Shitoma, without knowing that Yamazaki was charging from behind, got knocked down to the ground by Yamazaki's tackle. Then the rest of the guys started fighting Shitoma's men.  
  
Sakura kept struggling from their grasp. One of them punched Sakura in the stomach, knocking her out unconscious to the ground, to help the gang to beat up the Syaoran and his friends.  
  
Syaoran slowly got up and then tried to run as fast as he could to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura you alright?!" he cried, shaking her. Her hair was messy and across her face.  
  
He pulled her up into a tight embrace and cried in her chest, her head hanging back.  
  
Then Shitoma laughed evilly.  
  
Shitoma punched Yamazaki then pushed him into the big crowd where his men and them were fighting.  
  
Syaoran gently set her down to the white snowy ground and stood up. He turned over to Shitoma and glared at him coldly.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Kill me?! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"I'm a bit disappointed her arms didn't pop out." Kiara said, walking over to her dad.  
  
"And kill you barbie doll! I've had about enough of your annoying voice!!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Come and get me then, Ken! (The male barbie)"  
  
"Why you-.!"  
  
"Enough!!" Syaoran yelled and ran to the direction of Shitoma and Kiara.  
  
On his way he saw a wooden stick of block and grabbed it and held it in a pose of he would with his Clow sword. His men got in the way but Syaoran swung it left to right, everyone getting out of the way of getting hit, and he finally reached to Shitoma and swung at him, slamming it on his shoulder. Shitoma kneeled to the ground, wincing, with his hand over his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy!" Kiara cried, kneeling down to him.  
  
"Boss!" the men sang.  
  
Syaoran stood there, breathing heavily from anger.  
  
"Syaoran you bastard!!!" Kiara yelled.  
  
"Get out of here, 'princess'. It's over." Syaoran said, pointing the wood in her face.  
  
She stared up at him, a bit trembled.  
  
Then more of the men charged for Syaoran, yelling.  
  
"Enough!" Kiara ordered, the men stopping in their tracks.  
  
"It's over." She said, getting up.  
  
"Don't be weak Kiara. You're going to let them get away?" Shitoma said getting up as well.  
  
"We're finished here. We're done with them." Kiara said, walking her way out of the lot.  
  
Walking past the guys that stared at her with cautious eyes, she passed by Sakura, she stopped in her tracks. She turned her head back and looked at the unconscious Sakura. She turned her head back around and started walking again.  
  
"Good riddance." Yamazaki whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Jecht agreed.  
  
Shitoma smirked.  
  
"Let's go." He said, walking out as well with his men following him out.  
  
Once the last man was out, Syaoran dropped the stick to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, looking around where she was. She tried getting up by pushing her upper body with her arms, but her arms were weak and she fell back down.  
  
"Sakura, you alright?" Eriol asked, coming up to her with the guys.  
  
Syaoran ran over to her and kneeled down to her. He picked her up and rested her in his lap.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. What about you guys?" she replied softly.  
  
"You kidding? It takes more than that to beat us up." Yamazaki joked.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"But are your arms alright? That looked real painful." Jecht said.  
  
"Yeah they're fine, don't worry."  
  
"Well the girls are probably worried so we should go back to my place." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said, standing up with her still in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived to Eriol's mansion and went in, Terada, Tidus and Jecht limping a little. Eriol supported Syaoran to walk from getting the most beatings and wounds.  
  
"They're back!" Tomoyo cried, walking up to them.  
  
"Oh my god!! Look at all your wounds!" Chiharu cried, coming up with the rest.  
  
"Well atleast that bitch is out of the picture for good." Tidus said.  
  
"I'm glad." Naoko said, caressing his bruised cheek.  
  
Syaoran had cuts and torn up skin on his face, blood slowly streaming down them.  
  
"Oh my god Syaoran we have to get you cleaned up." Meiling said to her cousin.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches, the girls going into the kitchen and getting bags of ice.  
  
Sakura sat next to Syaoran and caressed his wounded face.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I'm fine, but you're not!"  
  
"I am, it's just a few cuts and bruises. I'll live."  
  
The girls came out with bags of ice and Tomoyo handed Sakura one. Sakura received it from her and winced a little, her arms still very sore. Syaoran saw this and took the bag from her and placed it over a big cut on his face.  
  
"No let me." Sakura said, trying to take it back from him.  
  
"It's ok, rest your arms."  
  
She sighed in defeat.  
  
After a while of healing themselves, every 6 paired couples were upstairs in their bedrooms that Eriol gave them and asleep, side by side.  
  
Sakura woke up and looked over to the clock that read 3:30 a.m. She moaned from waking up and looked to her left, seeing Syaoran sleeping pleasantly. She smiled, enjoying the happiness she had since last night. She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face, without turning the lights on, not wanting to wake Syaoran up. But the sound of water running still woke him up.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that the spot next to him was empty. He looked around to see a figure in the bathroom and sighed. She came out and then walked over to the big windows, looking up at the sky, the white landscape reflecting light through the window on her. She was wearing a pair of pink silk pajamas that had white stars everywhere. He watched her, seeing how sad she looked.  
  
He got up and slowly crept up to her. She gasped, being startled from a pair of arms embracing her chest.  
  
"Sshhh." he said softly, leaning his chin on her shoulders, hiding his face into her neck, enjoying her scent.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered softly.  
  
"What I wanted to tell you earlier, when I called you was." he started, turning her around for her to face him.  
  
"I love you Sakura. I always have, always will." He finished.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. Then soon, more tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked down to the floor as tears dropped to the carpet.  
  
"Syaoran.I.I wish you would've told me sooner." she said softly with sobs.  
  
He stood silent.  
  
"I'm not blaming you.If only I knew this earlier, I never would've gotten- ."  
  
Syaoran aggressively pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace, not letting her finish the sentence. He started to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. This is all my fault."  
  
"I love you Syaoran." She said, hugging him back.  
  
He tightened his arms around her, as if there was a big tornado trying to separate them apart.  
  
He finally let her go and they got into eye contact. Her hair was in her face from his aggressiveness, and he gently pulled her hair back out of her face.  
  
She gently caressed his face with the tip of her nails, sending chills up his spine from how gentle and loving her touch was.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately and hard. So passionate that they ran out of breath, fast. He pulled her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, still passionately kissing. He slowly walked back over to the bed and gently laid her on her back, still making out.  
  
His hand slowly went under her shirt and slid it up her slim side to her chest and played with her bra. He reached under her back and unbuckled the bra with one hand. When that was successful, he pulled apart her shirt as one button unbuckled by another until it was all completely unbuttoned. (You know those buttons that you can pull out of the slots) He pulled her up, both sitting up on their knees, still kissing passionately and hard with heavy breathings out of their nose, he slid her shirt slowly off her shoulders, and then pulled her bra off, her breasts bouncing into a more comfortable position.  
  
Before they laid back down, Sakura had a sudden attack in her chest. She paused her lip movement and gasped in their kiss, placing a hand over her chest, beating it while coughing. She dropped back onto the bed. She turned herself around to lay on her stomach, facing the other direction so that Syaoran won't see.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong? Sakura! Are you having another attack?" he jolted, trying to get her to turn around, but she wouldn't.  
  
"It's ok Syaoran." she said then coughed again.  
  
He closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. He powerfully pulled her into a tight embrace, making her gasp then coughing again. They stayed in that embrace until she finally stopped coughing.  
  
'I'm so sorry Sakura.' he said underneath his breath.  
  
He started to cry with slight sobs, making her eyes widened when she felt his cold tears roll down her shoulder, tears welling up in her own eyes. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Sakura." he said.  
  
"And I love you Syaoran-kun."  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
Well that was chapter 6. Sorry it took forever to update!! PLZ REVIEW!!! And thanks to those of you who thought I didn't get enough reviews for this story, I agree! LoL. I LOVE YOU ALL! Till Chapter 7.  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	7. The Special Day

Heyy I'm back with Chapter 7. So sorry it took forever to update!!! MY INTERNET WAS DOWN!! SORRY!!! But here it is now. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!!!  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 7 - The Special Day  
  
Sakura woke up the next sunny morning in Syaoran's arms. She looked up to see him still sleeping. She caressed his face.  
  
'I will take surgery, and get a heart transplant.I should call him today. I should keep it a secret for now, if they find out now then they won't be able to enjoy themselves.' She thought.  
  
"Good morning baby" Syaoran said huskily, breaking her daze of thoughts.  
  
"Good morning." she said back with a smile, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
*~*  
  
They were in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Sakura was brushing her teeth while Syaoran washed his face after he had already finished brushing his teeth.  
  
Sakura rinsed her mouth out then washed her face. She turned the water off, and Syaoran handed her a towel.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking it and wiping her face.  
  
Syaoran smiled, loving how adorable she looked.  
  
He stepped up to her and wrapped her waist with his arms, resting his head on top of Sakura's head.  
  
He sighed with a moan, thinking he was in Heaven.  
  
"I love to have my arms around you." he said.  
  
"And I love to be IN your arms." She said back, resting her head on his chest, staying in that position for a while.  
  
*~*  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura yelled as they came downstairs.  
  
"Good morning." They greeted back.  
  
"Where's Eriol and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess they're still sleeping." Meiling said.  
  
*~*Eriol's Room*~*  
  
Tomoyo came out of the bathroom and saw Eriol changing out of his pajamas, top-less and only in his boxers.  
  
"Sexy." She stated.  
  
"Thank you." He said, walking over to her. He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it, her breasts revealing.  
  
"You're sexy too." He said softly, slowly running his hand down her breast, making her nipples harden. She closed her eyes letting out a silent moan with desire.  
  
He bent his head down and licked her nipple, her temple aching with passion, sensationally.  
  
Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Eriol? Tomoyo..?" Yamazaki's voice called on the other side of the door.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sweat-dropped and Eriol sulked his head with a big sigh.  
  
"Man.." Eriol whined softly.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Coming!" Eriol replied.  
  
Then they heard his footsteps walk back downstairs.  
  
"Now where were we?" Eriol said in his sexy-husky tone.  
  
"Hmmm." She moaned, with a sigh. She kissed his lips with a peck and then parted.  
  
"Let's go downstairs. They're waiting." She said with her seducing 'come and get me' look.  
  
Eriol chuckled. He put on a sweater and pants on and then walked out of his room w/ her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Good morning you two." Sakura said.  
  
"Morning." They replied.  
  
"What are the plans for today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sakura said, leaving the crowd and into the kitchen.  
  
She got out her cell phone and dialed her doctor's number.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Hino's office."  
  
"Doctor Hino, it's me, Sakura."  
  
"Oh yes Sakura, how you feeling?"  
  
"Nothing different. I wanted to come and see you today."  
  
"Oh, I'll be available today around 2."  
  
"Ok then I will see you then."  
  
"Alright, see you Sakura."  
  
She then hung up. Then went back into the living room.  
  
"What was that about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh.nothing."  
  
"Well we decided to go to my parents' mountains and stay there for 3 days. How about it?" Tidus asked Sakura.  
  
"When?"  
  
"We can leave today around 2:30."  
  
"Oh.uhhmm.." Sakura didn't know what to say because of the schedule she made with Doctor Hino.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"N-Nothing's wrong! !" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
-:|:-2:00-:|:-  
  
"Hey Sakura." Dr. Hino said as she entered his office.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
She sat down and put her hands on her knees.  
  
"I came today to tell you that I want surgery.err.heart transplant, whatever is done for my situation."  
  
"Then let's figure out a date to do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 2:45 now and everyone was waiting in front of Eriol's mansion, their luggage packed in, they were ready. It was just Sakura they were waiting for.  
  
"Damn where is she?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be here soon." Chiharu replied.  
  
"Do you think she can be in some kind of trouble" Meiling asked.  
  
Jecht came by her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be here soon." He said.  
  
"There she is!" Rita stated, seeing Sakura drive up the long drive way. She parked the car and got out.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to go see Touya and Kaho."  
  
"No problem." Tidus said.  
  
"So we taking Eriol's and Tidus's car?"  
  
"No we don't have room to fit too many people, so we're also gonna take my car. Tomoyo already put your luggage in car." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh ok, thanks Tomoyo!"  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Chiharu got into Eriol's car, and Meiling, Jecht, Naoko and Tidus got into Tidus's car, and finally, Syaoran, Sakura, Rita and Terada got into Syaoran's.and were off, following Tidus's car.  
  
-:|:-At Tidus's Mountains-:|:-  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" The girls exclaimed, all getting out of the cars.  
  
They all saw beautiful landscape with snow everywhere, and could see a frozen ice lake at the bottom of the cliff they were standing on top of. And looked up, to see huge slopes with people skiing and snowboarding from far away.  
  
"This is so awesome." Terada stated.  
  
Everyone agreed with him. When they were done looking around, they took their luggage into a huge cabin. They entered and saw all sorts of furniture around the fireplace, a big screen TV, and not too many other electric devices.  
  
"This cabin has 4 bedrooms, so two of the rooms might have to be shared." Tidus said.  
  
"Aw come on! SHARE?!" Yamazaki cried.  
  
"Hey, this is the biggest cabin we have. And each room has 2 beds! We're lucky we got the luxurious cabin!"  
  
"Damn." Yamazaki mumbled.  
  
"Oh my god! Let crybaby-Yamazaki have his own room with Chiharu!" Tidus growled.  
  
"Crybaby?!" Yamazaki growled.  
  
Spark rose against them.  
  
"Now, now, now kids, lets choose a room." Terada said, holding Rita's hands and quickly leading her to a room with Meiling and Jecht following them.  
  
"We're not sharing!" Syaoran yelled as he quickly took Sakura's hands and ran into a room, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
Sakura giggled. Syaoran turned around from the door and dropped his bags down, quickly walking up to Sakura and kissed her passionately, both breathing heavily. They walked over to a bed and dropped themselves, still kissing messily. Their tongues everywhere around each others mouths, and soft moans from Sakura, bits of grinding.  
  
Syaoran picked himself up from her and unzipped her coat and unbuttoning her blouse. He was getting impatient and just reached under her shirt and under bra, massaging her right breast. Sakura pushed him up off her gently and smiled.  
  
"Not now." She said.  
  
He sighed, knowing that he had to agree with her. They got up and she fixed her clothes, and then they went out of their bedroom and into the living room where everyone was, Tidus and Jecht starting a fire in the fire place.  
  
After a while of relaxing in their cabin, Tidus led them all down the cabin cliff and went to the ski rank. They went into the ski/snowboard rental cabin.  
  
"Oh! Young Tidus! Long time no see!" a man behind the counter greeted.  
  
"Hello Mr. Hikaru. I brought friends to stay over 3 nights, so we need to borrow some skis and snowboards and all the other stuff."  
  
"Of course. Go right ahead young sir."  
  
They all looked around and picked their desired items. None of the girls knew how to snowboard so they all chose different colored skis. Sakura chose pink, Tomoyo, purple, Meiling, red, Chiharu, yellow, Naoko, blue, Rita, lime, w/ matching safety gears.  
  
The guys got snowboards. Syaoran-green, Eriol-black, Yamazaki-red, Jecht- blue, Tidus-navy, and Terada-silver with matching safety gears.  
  
They all went out and started their fun activity of the day.  
  
-:|:-Hours Later-:|:-  
  
Sakura was skiing down the biggest slope, which was suppose to be the most dangerous one. She had Tomoyo and Meiling behind her. She then felt a spark in her chest. She grunted and winced an eye.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling hearing her grunts, could see she was in pain from behind her.  
  
"Sakura you alright?" Tomoyo asked, who was about 5 feet behind her, with Meiling 2 feet behind Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura didn't answer. Her vision started to get a bit blurry and since everything was so white around her, it was more hard to see. She wasn't able to see if she was going straight or diagonally, she wasn't able to see other people in white skiing or snowboarding, she couldn't see lumps on the white ground that had stones or other objects underneath.basically she couldn't see anything.  
  
Then she skied right over a big stone that was covered with snow, and leaped into the air, then dropped down to the ground real hard, then rolled down the steep slope.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling gasped.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" They cried, echoing in the environment.  
  
Sakura's skis managed to unbuckle and came off her feet, making her roll down faster.  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh my god!!! Look at that person rolling down that steep slope!!!" a woman cried from where she was sitting at the outer-diner, where Syaoran and the rest happened to be at. They glanced over, but couldn't really tell who it was from being so far away.  
  
"Oh crap, that's the most dangerous slope, it has too many stones under the snow!!" Tidus stated.  
  
The girls put hands over their mouths as they watched the being roll down rapidly and so brutally.  
  
"Come on!" Eriol yelled and ran out of the outer-diner, the rest following.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura!!! Sakura wake up!!!" Tomoyo cried, trying to catch up to her along with Meiling.  
  
"She lost conscious!" Meiling yelled. Then she saw Syaoran and the gang run over to their slope.  
  
"Meiling! Look up ahead!!"  
  
They saw the end of the slope that curved up, to make the skier fly over to the other side of the rank, which was about 15 feet apart.  
  
"If Sakura rolls off that end, she will die!!" Meiling cried.  
  
"Why did she even choose this slope?! Do you think she even knew about the split?!" Tomoyo growled.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling screamed at the top of her lungs and waved her arms and her ski-sticks up (I don't know what they call those).  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran saw that, that was Meiling waving her arms around, and saw the being with long raven hair beside her, so it could only mean that...That is Sakura rolling down the slope!  
  
Syaoran ran faster than the rest to where the split was.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was at the end of the slope, but slowed down because the upper-curve but was still managed to roll onto the edge of the end.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!! CATCH SAKURA!!!!!!" Meiling and Tomoyo screamed.  
  
All the skiers and snowboarders in the environment watched while gasping and wheeling at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran clenched his teeth and his fists, getting ready to catch Sakura, aiming his position to where her fall might be.  
  
She laid there on her stomach, her right arm and right leg hanging down from the edge. Then the wind blew, which made Sakura roll over even the slightest bit, which caused her to drop.  
  
Everyone gasped and yelped.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling cried as they reached the end but stopped their tracks and fell to their knees, watching her fall.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" the rest of the gang cried out.  
  
'Sakura..' Syaoran said softly in his head.  
  
It was about a 50 feet drop. Syaoran didn't have his sword knowing he had no use for it since the Cardcaptor journey was over, so he had to do was use his brute strength.  
  
Down..down..down..down she went. Until she dropped into Syaoran's arms. He firmly balanced his weight with hers and bounced down then back up so she wouldn't break her neck.  
  
Cheering and whistling were going on through out the whole crowd who was watching.  
  
Eriol and the rest ran over to them, and Tomoyo and Meiling skied down the emergency pathway that led to the ground. They took their skis off and ran over to Sakura.  
  
"Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah she's ok. She is unconscious." Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol.take her.." Syaoran said softly, with grunts.  
  
Eriol did and then Syaoran dropped to the ground, fainting.  
  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
-:|:-Back in the Cabin-:|:-  
  
-8:00 pm-  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened to see himself in a room that was all woodened. He shot up and saw himself in a bed, and looked over to see Sakura laying in the other bed sleeping. He sighed, and laid back down, his arms very sore, and still frightened from the earlier event.  
  
After a while, Sakura came to. She moaned as she opened her eyes and her eyes wandered around the room. She saw Syaoran laying in his bed, who was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered.  
  
He popped his head over and smiled.  
  
"Sakura! You ok?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. But you don't look it, why are you in bed?"  
  
"I guess I fainted earlier."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was scared.no, extremely frightened. When I saw you rolling down that slope, I thought I'd lose you."  
  
"That's right..all I remember is having another attack and then I tripped over a stone, then everything went black." She said softly.  
  
"Plus, you were so heavy! It felt like a cow was being dropped into my arms."  
  
"You calling me a cow?"  
  
"No.I'm calling you a cow."  
  
"Shut up." She said.  
  
He chuckled, then she started to giggle along.  
  
Then they had a moment of silence and just stared at each other happily.  
  
"Come here." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran got up and walked over to the other side. He lifted up the covers and got in the bed, both curled up together.  
  
"Oh Syaoran.I feel so safe and warm in your arms."  
  
"Sakura.you ARE safe and warm in my arms."  
  
She took her face out of his chest and looked up to his face, giving each other the sweetest smiles. No moments later, they were kissing.  
  
As she pulled away and put her face in his chest again, he put his arm around her.  
  
"What if..I did die.?" Sakura said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Sakura.don't be weak. I know you can go through this. You have me and Eriol and Tomoyo and Meiling and everyone. Don't say that stuff."  
  
"Today the reason I was late was because I went to Dr. Hino's office. We scheduled a date for my heart transplant."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"January 3rd."  
  
"It's not too long til now."  
  
"I'm scared Syaoran. What if the heart transplant fails? What if I die? I don't wanna die." She said then started to sob.  
  
"Sakura shut up! I told you not to say those things!" he said in his natural cold voice.  
  
"Syaoran!! It doesn't matter!" she cried, looking up to his face.  
  
"I'm scared.." She whispered, tears flowing down.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"I'm scared Syaoran!! I don't wanna die!! I want to live on and have a future!! I don't want to leave your side or anyone else's si--.."  
  
Syaoran kissed her to calm her down, which caused her to silence herself, and kept kissing her. She moaned, and moments later drifted to sleep.  
  
He took his lips off hers and wiped her tears.  
  
"You will not die. I won't let it happen." He said, then got out of her bed and pulled the covers up and went out the bedroom door, to meet up with the rest who was sitting in the living room with frowns.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"She's terrified, Syaoran." Eriol said.  
  
"You guys heard?"  
  
"Yeah, her cries were only a LITTLE loud." Yamazaki said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Yamazaki." Syaoran said and went into the kitchen to get a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
Chiharu elbowed Yamazaki, about pissed at him from being whiney all day.  
  
A bit later they popped in a movie and watched it, everyone cuddling together from the coldness. As if Syaoran could pay attention to the movie...  
  
After the movie was done it was about 10, and everyone decided to go to bed, all going into their designated rooms.  
  
Syaoran closed the door behind him and saw Sakura still sleeping. He turned the lights off, only seeing the moon shine through the window. He caressed her face and went to the other bed and fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, he woke up from hearing her moaning a little bit and shivering. He quickly got up and went over to her bed, giving her the warmth that she needed. He kissed her forehead and went back asleep.  
  
-:|:-Yamazaki and Chiharu's Room-:|:-  
  
"Yamazaki you got on my nerves all day today." Chiharu said, turning her body around in his arms, her back now facing towards him.  
  
"Why? What'd I do this time?"  
  
"You were so whiney like a little kid! I couldn't stand it!"  
  
"I was?"  
  
"You are so stupid."  
  
He smirked. He slid his arm down her arm and down her curved waist and her hip. She tried not to moan too loud.  
  
"Still annoyed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He rubbed her down further and down her legs, then come back up and headed towards her crouch area. His hand rested over her underwear area, making her bite her lip and closed her eyes trying to resist.  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Mmm.y-yeah..ooh"  
  
He aggressively pulled her back to her other side and kissed her crazily. She breathed hard in between kisses, wrapping a leg around his waist. They undressed each other and made passionate love to each other. Breast massages, breast squeezes, cock rubbing, fingering crouch, you name it. then there was the actual thing. He entered her, and placed his mouth over hers so she wouldn't moan too loud.  
  
He rocked up and down rapidly, making her breasts jump around, and his mouth still over hers, she breathed heavily and couldn't stop faintly moaning in his mouth.  
  
-:|:-Meiling/Jecht and Naoko/Tidus's Room-:|:-  
  
"I guess Chiharu tried to punish Yamazaki tonight." Naoko said, giggling from hearing her moans through the soundproof wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiharu sighed, breathing heavily as Yamazaki rested his head on her breasts.  
  
"That.was great."  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
SORRY IT TOOK MILLIONS OF YEARS TO UPLOAD!!! MY INTERNET WAS DOWN!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND KEEP READING!!! LOVE YA! UNTIL NEXT TIME...  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


	8. Will It Cure Me?

Heeyy I'm back with chapter 8!!! Keep up the reviews!!! On with the story you all love so very much. lol.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
A Ten Pedaled Flower  
  
Chapter 8 - Will It Cure Me?  
  
After spending 2 more nights in Tidus's luxurious cabin up at his family's mountans, they were all at their own homes, relaxing.  
  
Sakura was in her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and laying in her bed. With an arm under her head, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking.  
  
-:|:-Flashback-:|:-  
  
'Let's schedule the surgery on January 3rd." Dr. Hino said.  
  
'That's only in a week!'  
  
'Your case is severe. The sooner you do it, the better.'  
  
-:|:-End of Flashback-:|:-  
  
The phone then rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sakura, it's Dr. Hino."  
  
"Hey Dr. Hino, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm pretty good. I haven't had many attacks lately."  
  
"I'm glad. But I have something to talk to you about and show you, you need to come to my office ASAP."  
  
"Sure I'll come now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura arrived Dr. Hino's office.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you aren't looking too good."  
  
"I'm fine though. What is it you wanted to show me?"  
  
He went around his desk and got out the clip board with her records, and walked over to her.  
  
"This." He said, turning to the page where it had her pictures of her insides.  
  
She choked. She saw big black spots around her insides on the picture, shocked to see such an ugly sight.  
  
"What are these things?? These are inside of me??!"  
  
"Those are the tumors that are giving you attacks in your lungs and heart. You have a severe tumor in your lungs and you should know that tumors spread. If it spreads all the way to your heart, it will be the end. We need to get them out before they start spreading again."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well according to your records, we should surgery right after New Years. Today is December 30th..so on January 2nd, come in at 2:00 and you will operate. And I don't know about the heart transplant. We'll have to see after the surgery. So you will have to come back here the day after tomorrow. Alright?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Okay." She managed to say as she broke out in tears.  
  
'This..this is the same thing that mom suffered from...THE SAME THING!!' she cried in her head. (No I don't know if her mom really did die from that but this is my story lol)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was back at home on her bed. She sighed. Then turned her head and looked on top of her side table drawer, the ten-pedaled crystal flower placed on top of a jewelry box. She stared at it, going over each pedal's character.  
  
"Mom......Are you watching over me? Do you know what's going on with me? I'm gonna have surgery on January 2nd, to get rid of my tumors. Please mom...let this work, let this one surgery get rid of all the tumors in body, I don't want to die. If you're watching over me, shouldn't you be protecting me and not give me this horrible disease plagued inside me?" she said, crying.  
  
"Courage, Wisdom, Respect, Kindness, Caring, Friendship, Mind, Strength, Spirit, and Love." she called out each character of each pedal on the crystal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up with the crystal in her hand, firmly grasped.  
  
"Good morning mom." She said softly.  
  
She got out of bed and placed it back up on top of her jewelry box then went to go get ready for the day.  
  
She then later called up Syaoran.  
  
"Hey." Sakura said.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Well tomorrow's New Years Eve." She stated.  
  
"Yeap."  
  
"I wanted to have a party tonight. With Toya and Kaho here as well."  
  
"Awesome, you know I'll be there."  
  
"Great. Will you tell everyone else about it? Tell them to come around...8?"  
  
"Sounds good. But Sakura..does Toya and Kaho know?"  
  
"Hoe? Know what?"  
  
"About...the."  
  
"My disease?"  
  
Syaoran's grip on the phone tightened.  
  
"No they don't know yet. I wanted to tell them tonight. And I also gotta tell you and everyone else something too."  
  
"Ok, well I'll tell them."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you all later then."  
  
"Sweet. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Then they hung up. She went out to go buy food and supplies for her party that night.  
  
-:|:-8:00 pm-:|:-  
  
"Hey everyone." Sakura said when she answered the door for her friends.  
  
"Hey Sakura." They said as they came in with a few champagne bottles.  
  
A little while later, Toya, Kaho, Tonomi and Kano came to her door.  
  
"Auntie Sakura!!!" Tonomi and Kano cheered, running into her arms.  
  
"Heyy guys!!"  
  
"Hey Toya, hey Kaho!" they greeted, giving each other a hug.  
  
Sakura led them into the living room where all her friends greeted them. Tonomi and Kano ran up to Tomoyo and the others, cheerfully greeting them, Tonomi jumping on Yamazaki's back and Kano stood there bashfully.  
  
After hours of partying..  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" They all cheered, watching the news where it had a bunch of people standing outside in Tokyo, watching the big clock tower and cheering.  
  
There was chattering all around the room. She set down her champagne glass and stood up.  
  
"You guys." She said, turning the whole room silent.  
  
"I went to the doctor's office today and found out some news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She didn't answer for the next moment.  
  
..........  
  
"He found a tumor in my lungs, and a few more in my body. He wants to operate and remove them on the 2nd..tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo dropped her champagne glass, nothing but tears able to come out of her system.  
  
"Sakura.what are you talking about?!" Toya yelled.  
  
"I knew something wasn't right.I had a feeling, after that day you dropped by a few days before Christmas." Kaho said, giving her a sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry big brother.for not telling you that I was sick."  
  
"Since when?!" Toya cried.  
  
"I found out after a few weeks I came back from the US. I guess I had a tiny tumor while I was still in the US, it just spread and got bigger, and formed more and more without treatments." She said, then turned to Syaoran, who was clenching his teeth, ready to punch something.  
  
"See Syaoran? I told you it wasn't because of you."  
  
Syaoran looked up and saw her holding back tears. He walked over to her and they got into deep eye contact. She gave him her well known happy smile, but her eyes were deep with sorrow. Syaoran lunged his arms around her and hugged her aggressively tight, hiding his face in her hair and neck.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Toya yelled.  
  
"IT'S NOT HER FAULT TOYA!!" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
Toya was furious. He looked at Yamazaki with aggravation.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FAG!!" Toya yelled in his face.  
  
Yamazaki threw a punch at Toya across his face.  
  
"Daddy!" Tonomi and Kano cried, seeing Toya fall to the floor knocking down the food from the table.  
  
Toya got up and wiped his lips, then ran up to Yamazaki and tackled him down, both of them struggling against each other on the floor.  
  
"Toya-kun!!" Kaho yelled, trying to stop him.  
  
"Yamazaki!" Chiharu cried with tears.  
  
Tonomi and Kano were crying, frightened to see Toya like that.  
  
Then everyone gathered around them trying to break them up, even Syaoran, leaving Sakura to just stand there.  
  
"Toya! Look at our kids!" Kaho cried.  
  
Toya didn't listen, he was furious about the whole situation. Syaoran grabbed Yamazaki and pulled him up off of Toya, then pushed him away a bit. Chiharu hugged her chest and cried, leaning in Yamazaki's chest. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.  
  
"Toya! You, the adult start a fight with your younger sister's friend?!" Kaho yelled at her husband.  
  
"Kaho! You know I go crazy when I lose my temper!"  
  
"Yes, but you should know how to control it! Especially in front of our kids!"  
  
"This is Sakura's New Year's party!! She didn't invite you to come over to fight in her apartment!" Tomoyo yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yeah well Toya didn't need to yell at Sakura, Tomoyo!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Dude, Yamazaki chill out." Eriol said.  
  
"I just hate this!! I HATE ALL OF THIS FUCKIN BULLSHIT!!!" Yamazaki yelled, punching the wall.  
  
"You think you're the only one?! We ALL hate this!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"No one can be suffering as much as Sakura is right now!" Jecht joined in.  
  
"What does that have to do with us hating all of this?!" Naoko cried.  
  
"Naoko what are you yelling at Jecht for?!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Wow Meiling you're acting as if you own him!" Naoko yelled back.  
  
"Why are you all acting like such immature idiots!?" Rita cried.  
  
"Shut up Rita! You're too shy to know anything!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"What the fuck Chiharu!?! Why are you being a bitch to Rita!? She--." Terada got cut off.  
  
"Now you're gonna start fighting because she yelled at your precious toy?!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"What'd you say?!!" Terada yelled.  
  
"You heard me!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
This was out of control. Everyone was fighting with eachother. Kano and Tonomi held eachother, sitting on a sofa while crying, watching everyone bite their heads off.  
  
Sakura just glared at them. She soon became spaced out from staring too long. She felt weak and hurt to see her friends turn this way. She let out a tear then fainted to the floor.  
  
"AUNTIE SAKURA!!" Kano and Tonomi cried.  
  
Everyone turned silent and looked over to Sakura, seeing her laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's eyes opened later on, seeing herself in her bedroom.  
  
"What." she said softly, in confusion.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran jumped.  
  
"Syaoran-kun."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, that you had to see all that shit out there."  
  
"I'm sorry for making you all start fighting."  
  
"You had nothing to do with it." Syaoran replied softly, caressing her face.  
  
"Do you think that it would've been better if I just stayed in the US?"  
  
"Of course not! Why do you say that?!"  
  
"Because..ever since day 1 when I came back..nothing went right..nothing."  
  
"Well that's in the past.don't think like that."  
  
"When I started to be unknowingly sick while in the US.I think God changed my future and let me come back to Tokyo, and be sent to you, BECAUSE I'm sick. And I gratefully thank him."  
  
Syaoran smiled. He sat on the edge of her bed and bent over and hugged her laying form.  
  
"I just wish time will stop.and let us be together like this forever." Sakura said.  
  
"So do I. I can't live without you, you know that."  
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
Syaoran hid his face in her neck, his warm breath tingled her skin. He hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm scared Syaoran."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What if God decides to take me from this world early?"  
  
"Ask him not to. We'll all ask him not to take you away from us just yet."  
  
"You think he will answer you?"  
  
"He will. I know he will. He knows you well enough to let you stay with us until we're old and gray."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean.he knows that you are too loved in this world to be taken away from us this early."  
  
Sakura giggled. Then hid her face in his neck.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Our love for eachother is too strong to tear us apart that easily. Count on it."  
  
Sakura smiled from his words.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They came out of Sakura's room to see everyone in the living room.  
  
"Boy.this party sure died, huh?" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry you guys, for killing the party."  
  
"No we're sorry.we were the ones who killed the party. We were such idiots to be fighting like that." Yamazaki said.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
Toya walked up to her with an exhausted looking face.  
  
"Oni-chan." Sakura said softly with a smile.  
  
"Baka.." Toya broke down and started crying. Sakura hugged her older brother.  
  
.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~* .:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*:.  
  
HAHAHAHA That was chapter EIGHT!!! Thanks for the reviews but need more lol. I was very stupid to think people can get "heart cancer" so I had to make a revision in this chapter and say that she "had tumors in her lungs and spread into the heart" lol sorry guys!!! I'm just stupid like that..*rubs back of head* ^________^;; Sorry it took long for this chapter to get uploaded. I know some of you are saying "yeah? What's new?" lol sowey sowey!! I hope to get this story almost done! Til then!!  
  
~AznStrawBeRry10 


End file.
